Aprendiendo a vivir
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Bella es una chica tímida y sin autoestima de la que todos se aprovechan, especialmente su novio, Edward Cullen. Pero por las noches se disfraza y finge ser otra para encontrarle algo de sentido a su vida, pero esas salidas noctámbulas y los desengaños amorosos la llevarán hacía un camino de autodestrucción y alcoholismo del que no podrá salir tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

**Summary: **Bella es una chica tímida y sin autoestima de la que todos se aprovechan, especialmente su novio, Edward Cullen. Pero por las noches se disfraza y finge ser otra para encontrarle algo de sentido a su vida, pero esas salidas noctámbulas y los desengaños amorosos la llevarán hacía un camino de autodestrucción y alcoholismo del que no podrá salir tan fácilmente. Y los problemas familiares tampoco le pondrán las cosas fáciles a la hora de recuperarse.

* * *

Me puse la peluca pelirroja y me miré en el espejo. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple peluca me transformara en otra persona? Mientras la llevaba puesta dejaba de ser la tímida y aburrida Isabella Swan, automáticamente pasaba a ser la atrevida y divertida Kelia.

No sabría decir con exactitud cuándo empecé a fingir por las noches que era otra persona, tampoco sabría decir el motivo, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ser otra persona aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Porque odiaba a mi verdadero yo. Me odiaba. Yo nunca sería como mis amigas. Nunca sería lo suficientemente bonita, ni sexy, ni divertida, ni alegre, ni tampoco a la que llamaban siempre para quedar. No, para los demás yo sólo era la friki de la escuela. Una friki aburrida a la que todos ignoraban.

Bueno, excepto ellos. Mi novio Edward y sus amigos. Ellos me habían aceptado en sus vidas por mi propia personalidad. Pero sabía que todos lo habían hecho por Edward. Nadie entendía cómo alguien como él se había fijado en alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Yo tampoco lo entendía.

Él era popular, guapo, divertido, extrovertido y el centro de atención de todas las chicas del instituto. Por eso me convertí en objeto de odio desde que empezamos a salir.

Y no sería tan malo si sintiera de algún modo que lo que yo sentía por él era correspondido. Pero no era así, me sentía sola en esa relación. A veces me preguntaba por qué me pidió salir si no parecía sentir nada por mí. Pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo, temía empezar una conversación que no quería oír.

Porque yo llevaba enamorada de Edward desde pequeños, era mi compañero de clase, era mi amigo y ahora era mi novio. Y no quería perderle.

Gracias a él tenía amigos. Alice y Rosalie me habían aceptado como una más de ellas. Y Emmett y Jasper se portaban muy bien conmigo. No quería perder el vinculo que habíamos creado, por eso aceptaba el rol de Isabella por el día... pero por la noche... Kelia salía a la luz.

Necesitaba ser como los demás, pero ya que siendo yo misma no conseguía serlo tuve que inventarme una nueva yo, me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir que yo pertenecía a este mundo. Y eso era algo que nunca había sentido siendo Isabella.

Todo el mundo adoraba a Kelia. Y esa misma gente era la que me miraba con desdén siendo yo misma. ¿Cómo siendo la misma persona podía generar diferentes sentimientos en las mismas personas? Y todo por una peluca.

Cuando veía películas en las que los protas se ponían pelucas y nadie les reconocía pensaba que eso era una chorrada, que una simple peluca no te hace irreconocible, que pueden darse cuenta que eres tú con sólo mirarte a la cara. Pero en mi caso era tan radical el cambio que ni yo misma lograba reconocerme. Por lo general siempre iba con una cola de caballo y gafas. Mi color de pelo era marrón. Vamos, la simplicidad hecha persona.

Pero cuando me ponía la peluca pelirroja y me ponía las lentillas verdes aparecía en el espejo una autentica belleza. Y no es que yo fuera precisamente de esas que se echan piropos solas, pero era cierto. Allá donde fuera levantaba admiración. Pero también sabía que la peluca no hacía todo el trabajo, yo cambiaba. Mi personalidad cambiaba. Y eso era lo que había hecho que todos me conocieran como Kelia, la chica que siempre salía de fiestas y siempre veían de noche.

Había inventado que vivía en La Push y que por eso no iba a su instituto, y ellos se lo habían creído.

Mi móvil sonó y vi que era Edward.

Me senté en la cama sin apartar la mirada del espejo.

—¿Diga? —pregunté por formalismo a pesar de saber que era él. Era raro que me llamara a estas horas, sabía que él salía de fiesta y nunca me invitaba a ir con él.

Y dolía.

Mucho.

Saber que se iba de juerga con sus amigos y que a mí no me invitaba a acompañarles. Pero como la tonta que era no era capaz de enfrentarle y preguntarle el porqué. Porque nuevamente no quería oír esa respuesta que muy en mi interior sabía.

—Ey, Bells, te llamaba para ver si me podías mandar un resumen del libro de texto de la señora Kellerman —ah... así que era eso... No era la primera vez que me pedía que le hiciera sus deberes.

Por raro que fuera tuve que quitarme la peluca y mirarme para ver quien era en realidad, en estos momentos era la tonta Isabella. La misma Isabella que amaba profundamente a Edward, el mismo Edward que me trataba como a un cero a la izquierda.

Sin embargo...

—Claro, no hay problema. Luego te lo envío ¿ok? —no sabía decirle no. Temía que cualquier cosa pudiera hacerle abrir los ojos y que rompiera conmigo.  
Y yo no quería perderle.

No podía perderle.

Le amaba más que a mí misma.

—Gracias, Bells. Nos vemos mañana, bye —y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Sin preguntarme siquiera qué tal estaba, ni qué hacía. Sin preguntarme cualquier cosa que un novio preguntaría a su novia cuando la llamaba.

—Te quiero —susurré antes de bajar la mano y apartar el teléfono del oído, pero Edward ya había colgado mucho antes de poder oírlo.

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, pero la limpié antes de que terminara de descender. Porque la noche no le pertenecía a Isabella, sino a Kelia. Y era hora de salir. Así que me puse la peluca y me miré en el espejo. No pasé desapercibido que todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido de mi rostro para dar paso a la alegre cara de Kelia.

Cogí el bolso y salí sin hacer ruido de mi habitación, bajando lentamente las escaleras. Papá debía estar borracho viendo un partido de béisbol, así que en teoría tenía el camino despejado, pero no quería arriesgarme.

Cuando llegué abajo oí el sonido del televisor prendido en la sala de estar, me asomé para asegurarme que papá estaba ahí y le vi dormido en el sillón, en una mano una lata de cerveza y en la otra el mando de la tele.

Algo en mi interior se oprimió. Extrañaba a mi padre. Él no era así, pero no había podido superar el abandono de mamá y se hundió en el alcohol. Ya no era el padre atento y cariñoso que había sido siempre, ahora era sólo un borracho al que ya nada le importaba. Ni siquiera yo y mucho menos él mismo.

Suspiré y me recordé que era hora de fiesta, no había lugar para cosas tristes.

Así que me retoqué una última vez en el espejo de la entrada y salí a la discoteca que acababan de inaugurar.

Se llamaba Eclipse y había creado tanta expectación que todos iban a ir a la inauguración. Era la discoteca más grande construida en nuestra pequeña localidad. Antes, por lo general, la gente se dividía entre las pequeñas discotecas que había en todo Forks, yo solía ir aleatoriamente a todas, como hacían los demás, pero ninguna conseguía llamarnos tanto la atención como para ir seguido. Pero algo me decía que Eclipse iba a marcar la diferencia, ya se podía ver lo enorme y majestuosa que estaba quedando desde fuera mientras la construían. Me moría por verla por dentro, como todos en este pueblo, así que ese lugar iba a estar a reventar.

Agradecí que papá estuviera durmiendo y no me oyera arrancar el motor del coche. Cuando estaba despierto me tocaba irme andando, pero por lo general mucho antes de que yo saliera ya estaba K.O. por tanto alcohol que ingería.

Tiempo atrás intenté evitar que bebiera, pero sólo conseguí insultos y golpes por su parte. Sabía que él no era violento, era el alcohol lo que le convertía en una persona violenta. Y a pesar de saberlo no podía evitar odiarle. Le odiaba por dejarse vencer por el dolor de la marcha de mamá. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿qué era el único que había sufrido con su marcha? ¡Era mi madre! Pero el mundo seguía y no podíamos solucionar los problemas con alcohol...

"_No, claro, es mejor solucionarlos con una peluca ¿no?" _me reprochó con sorna mi propia conciencia.

Pero decidí que ya bastaba, no quería pensar más en él. Esta prometía ser una gran noche, no todos los días una discoteca como Eclipse abría sus puertas en nuestro pueblo.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver el gran atasco que había para poder aparcar por la zona de la discoteca.

Aparcar se convirtió en toda una odisea. Pero después de media hora conseguí aparcar.

Miré el reloj antes de bajar del coche.

10:25 p.m.

Aún quedaba mucha noche por delante. Así que con una sonrisa abrí la puerta y salí, yendo en dirección a la discoteca, camuflandome entre toda la gente que iba hacia el mismo sitio.

Si ya sólo con ver el exterior me había parecido impresionante el interior era simplemente alucinante. El dueño debía tener mucho dinero si se había podido permitir el juego de abrir un local como este.

No faltaba de nada y todos parecían pensar lo mismo. Allá por donde caminara oía a todos deshacerse en elogios sobre este lugar.

La música era pegadiza y todos empezaron a bailar empezando a disfrutar la noche. Y yo hice lo mismo, dejándome llevar.

Al principio bailé sola, pero no tardé en recibir invitaciones a bailar juntos.

—¿Cómo era tu nombre? —le grité por encima de la música al chico que bailaba pegado a mí, había empezado una canción lenta, cosa que él estaba aprovechando para tocarme el culo.

—Carlos —contestó con una sonrisa que supuse trataba de que fuera coqueta. Y no era feo el chico, pero no era mi tipo.

"_Tu tipo sólo es Edward_", me recordó mi mente.

Y sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no iba a impedirme disfrutar de la noche. Tal y como sabía que él disfrutaba de todas las noches sin mí. Siempre me decía que se la pasaba encerrado en su casa y que no le gustaba salir de fiesta.

¡Mentiroso! Todos en el instituto hablaban de las juergas que hacían por las noches. Él era el único que tenía el descaro de mirarme a la cara y decirme que no salía de fiesta y que, si algún día le apeteciera, me invitaría a ir con él.

Y yo sólo podía asentir y fingir que le creía mientras le sonreía levemente. Porque nuevamente no tenía valor de enfrentarle.

Ni siquiera las chicas ni sus amigos se atrevían a mentirme con tanto descaro para justificar que nunca me invitaran a ir con ellos. Se tomaban al menos la molestia de inventar excusas más creíbles, como "_perdí tú número de teléfono_", "_no me acordaba de dónde vivías y no pudimos ir a buscarte_" o mi preferida "_pensé que Juanito ya te había invitado a venir_".

Al menos ellos no negaban que salían de fiesta por las noches, pero lo de Edward llegaba a tal punto de cinismo que dolía ya demasiado.

Y encima sabía que iban a discotecas de Seattle o Port Angeles con tal de que nadie me fuera con los rumores de que les habían visto en discotecas cercanas a mi casa y que no me habían invitado. Por eso nunca me los había cruzado. Yo solía ir a las de Forks y ellos se tomaban la molestia incluso de salir del pueblo para no tener que inventarse más excusas patéticas, para intentar explicar por qué me trataban como si no fuera una más del grupo.

"_Es que no eres una más del grupo, aunque te niegues a verlo_", empezaba a estar ya harta de mi conciencia, así que me separé de Carlos y fui a la barra a pedir un whisky con tal de acallar esa molesta vocecita.

Mientras le pedía al barman más whisky noté como Carlos se ponía detrás mío y me tocaba ahora el culo con más insistencia. Me abrazó y noté como me hacía un chupeton en el cuello.

Me mordí el labio. Me gustaba sentirme así, deseada. Cuando Edward y yo hacíamos el amor ni siquiera me sentía ni una quinta parte de deseada que como me hacía sentir cualquier mirada que me lanzaban siendo Kelia.

Tal vez por eso a veces dejaba llegar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos, pero ¿era tan malo intentar suplir la necesidad de que alguien me deseara?

—Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a los baños? —me preguntó eróticamente mientras me tocaba un pecho por encima de la ropa, yo aún seguía de espaldas a él—. Me muero por hacerte el amor...

Sonreí y me giré hacia él, rodeando su cuello con las manos.

—Pero qué rápido que vas, Carlos —exclamé juguetona con una sonrisa en los labios, él pensó que le estaba siguiendo el juego—. Pero una de mis normas es no follar con quien acabo de conocer.

Dicho eso le solté y le guiñé un ojo mientras me alejaba de él.

Oí como me llamaba "_Puta_" y noté cómo me agarraba del brazo intentando arrastrarme con él a los baños.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité mientras forcejeaba para librarme de él.

—No puedes dejarme ahora así, eres una calienta... —pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase alguien le apartó de mí, logrando que liberara mi brazo y dejara de arrastrarme con él.

Lo primero que vi fue a Carlos tirado en el suelo y cuando vi quién le había apartado de mí me quedé en shock.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward, Don Yonosalgodefiestasinticariño.

Y cuando miré detrás de él vi a sus amigos, Emmett y Jasper, junto a sus novias Alice y Rosalie. Mis amigas. Y a pesar de que yo ya sabía que salían de fiesta sin mí dolió, dolió comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, ver a todos de fiesta mientras se suponía que Isabella Swan, la aburrida Swan, estaría encerrada en su casa.

¿Qué clase de amigos eran estos?

Debían haber venido a propósito a la inauguración de Eclipse, por lo visto hasta a ellos les había picado el gusanillo de conocer el local.

Cuando recordé que Edward aún esperaba respuesta mientras me miraba preocupado reaccioné. Él no parecía haberme reconocido, me miraba sólo preocupado pero por lo de Carlos, por nada más. Y los demás igual.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias —le contesté con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Emmett agarró a Carlos de la camisa y le levantó del piso para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Vuelve a ponerle las manos encima y te parto la cara ¿entendido? —nunca había oído a Emmett tan amenazante.

Carlos empezó a sudar atemorizado de la amenaza de Emmett. Y es que Emmett imponía mucho, por lo que no me extrañó que, cuando Carlos volvió a pisar el suelo, salió corriendo a toda prisa del local.

Emmett y Jasper chocaron las manos y los demás se rieron. Me obligué a mi misma a reírme con ellos.

—Ese capullo no volverá a molestarte, por cierto, soy Edward —exclamó sonriéndome torcidamente y extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

¿Cuánto hacía que no me sonreía así siendo Isabella? Ya ni lo recordaba. ¿Tal vez hace años? ¿meses? ¿cuándo? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Edward me sonrió a mí? ¿y por qué sonreía de esta forma a una desconocida?

¿Es que acaso...?

No.

Me negaba a creerlo.

Hasta ahora sabía que salía de fiesta sin mí.

Hasta ahora sabía que él sólo parecía utilizarme para hacer sus deberes o trabajos escolares.

Hasta ahora sabía que él no parecía quererme.

Hasta ahora sabía que yo sólo era un cero a la izquierda en su vida.

Pero lo que no sabía es que ¿existía la posibilidad de que me fuera infiel con otras chicas? Eso era algo que no podría soportar.

"_Si te es infiel es porque no eres suficiente para alguien como él. Pero tal vez Kelia sí..._", por primera vez en la noche mi conciencia me dio un buen consejo.

Si yo no era lo suficiente para él, ¿por qué no darle a Edward una amante que sí fuera lo suficientemente buena para él como lo era Kelia? Tal vez así no buscaría en otras chicas lo que Kelia podía darle. Ya fuera siendo Isabella o Kelia. Si conseguía mantenerlo a mi lado con mis dos personalidades yo ya sería feliz si conseguía hacerle a él feliz.

Además, si Kelia conseguía hacerle feliz supliendo lo que Isabella no podía darle, conseguiría evitar que se diera cuenta que la tonta y aburrida de Isabella no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Y tal vez así evitaría que Edward abriera los ojos y me dejara por otras chicas.

Por lo que esa noche tomé una decisión.

Kelia iba a conquistar a Edward. Que todo fuera por no perder a Edward, sin él yo no sabía vivir. Y haría todo lo que hiciera falta por retenerle a mi lado. Aunque eso implicara dividirme en dos personas y compartir a mi novio con Kelia. Mi otro yo. El yo que sí encajaba con alguien como Edward, un yo que era querido y apreciado por todos. No como mi verdadera personalidad, a Isabella nadie la quería, ni yo misma era capaz de sentir amor propio por alguien tan insignificante como yo. ¿Cómo podía entonces esperar que alguien como Eward me quisiera? Kelia era la chica que encajaba con Edward, no Isabella.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste y que le deis una oportunidad ^^**

**Sé que a muchas no os habrá gustado la actitud de Bella, pero poco a poco iréis descubriendo sus motivos para ser así y la empezareis a entender, paciencia ;)**

**De mientras dejad reviews y decidme qué os ha parecido el primer capi :D**


	2. Chapter 2

—Eres tan hermosa... —me dijo Edward por enésima vez en la noche mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Yo sonreí ruborizada.

Si él podía olvidar a Isabella cuando estaba de fiesta, para coquetear con otras chicas, yo también podía olvidarme de Isabella, de mi verdadero yo, y ser completamente Kelia. La Kelia que parecía atraer a Edward.

Y es que desde que nos habíamos "conocido" hacía un par de horas Edward no se separaba de mí. Incluso los demás nos habían dejado solos para ir a bailar al notar la gran química que parecía haber entre nosotros.

—Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal —le respondí en broma, él se rió.

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la pista para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos conocido antes? ¿a qué instituto vas? —me preguntó sin dejar de acariciarme el rostro, ambos estábamos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro.

Y no pude evitar que Isabella volviera a salir a flote y pensé que, si así trataba a Kelia a la cual acababa de conocer, ¿cómo trataba a las demás chicas que conocía del instituto y babeaban por él? Las mismas chicas que miraban hacia donde estábamos y me miraban con envidia. Pero una cosa que noté es que no había odio en sus miradas, ese odio que dirigían a Isabella cuando estaba con Edward. Ahora sólo parecían sentir envidia, pero era como si entendieran que Kelia sí merecía estar al lado de Edward, no como Isabella.

Y dolía tanto que no era capaz de expresar con palabras cómo me sentía.

Pero no debía cometer errores, así que volví a ocultar a Isabella y Kelia salió de nuevo a la superficie.

—No soy del pueblo, vivo en La Push —mentí pensando en el otro único instituto que había en Forks. Al ser un pueblo pequeño sólo había un instituto, a excepción de el de La Push. Al cual acudían los que residían en esa reserva india y también algunos que no habían podido obtener plazas para matricularse en la escuela principal de Forks.

Así que pensé que sonaría creíble decir que estudiaba ahí. Dudaba mucho que Edward se tomara las molestias de averiguar si realmente estudiaba en La Push. Además, era la misma excusa que llevaba repitiendo durante años y hasta ahora me había funcionado.

—Si llego a saber que una belleza como tú estudiaba ahí me habría cambiado de instituto —dijo con fingido pesar mientras me tomaba de la mano y la besaba.

—No seas teatrero —respondí con una pequeña risita alegre, él me miraba todo el rato sonriendo, cosa que nunca hacía con... ¿pero qué narices me pasaba? ¿por qué no podía dejar de comparar su comportamiento con Kelia con como me trataba siendo Isabella?

"_Porque es demasiado doloroso ver que trata mejor a una completa desconocida que a su novia a la que conoce desde pequeños_", nuevamente la voz de mi conciencia me respondió algo que no quería escuchar. Por lo que me bebí de un trago el whisky de mi vaso y me serví otro.

—Además, seguro que tienes novia ¿no? Un chico tan guapo como tú dudo mucho que esté soltero —solté como si lo dijera de pasada mientras me servía otro vaso.

Él se rió.

—¿Estás celosa, cariño? —me preguntó con coquetería mientras levantaba sus cejas cuestionándome.

_"Cariño..."_ siendo Isabella nunca me había llamado así, ¿por qué entonces llamaba de esa forma a Kelia?

Pero me repuse rápidamente, el alcohol era mi gran aliado en esa noche, si no fuera por estar ya prácticamente borracha me habría desmoronado y me habría tocado salir corriendo para poder llorar y expulsar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nunca me había sentido tan miserable y despreciada.

Hasta ahora había sentido mucho rechazo por la gente de este pueblo, por mis propios compañeros de instituto, pero nunca de Edward. Si bien sí había recibido indiferencia por parte suya nunca habría podido imaginar que Edward me despreciaba tanto como para coquetear con otras como si no tuviera novia.

Entonces ¿por qué salía conmigo? ¿por qué salía con la tonta y aburrida Isabella?

—¿Debería? —cuestioné levantando ahora yo las cejas pícaramente.

Él se volvió a reír.

—No, no deberías. Desde que te he visto no tengo ojos para nadie más, eres tan perfecta...

Quise decirle que eso no respondía a mi pregunta, quise volver a preguntarle si tenía novia, pero no me atreví. Ya había recibido demasiados golpes bajos esa noche y no estaba preparado para oir el peor de los golpes cuando me dijera que no tenía novia. Porque algo me decía que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Y no quería oírla.

No podía oírla.

Así que cambié de tema.

—Oye, ¿me sacas a bailar? Me encanta esta canción —exclamé alegremente mientras miraba hacia la pista.

Él me sonrió y mi corazón palpitó de alegría. Había extrañado mucho sus sonrisas y aunque no fueran dirigidas precisamente a Isabella, en cierta forma iban dirigidas a mí, no importaba si era Kelia o Isabella a quien él sonreía. Lo que importaba es que yo era ambas personas y mientras sus sonrisas fueran para mí yo sería feliz.

Edward y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche bailando y besándonos sin parar. Había sido él el que me había sorprendido en mitad de una canción atrapando mis labios entre los suyos, y yo me dejé llevar, porque por primera vez en muchos años volví a sentirme deseada por la única persona que había querido que me hiciera sentir eso.

Y ahora lo había conseguido. Edward volvía a desearme. Y fue en ese momento que me olvidé por completo de Isabella y fui sólo Kelia. La Kelia por la que Edward babeaba. Y eso me hizo sentir poderosa, porque por primera vez era yo quien tenía la sartén por el mango.

º º º

—¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe a casa? —me preguntó mientras salíamos de Eclipse, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Los demás nos seguían de cerca.

—Eso, que no nos importa acercarte un momento a casa, es tarde —añadió amistosamente Rosalie desde detrás.

Edward y yo íbamos abrazados y era obvio que todos se habían dado cuenta que había algo entre nosotros, nos habían visto bailar muy pegados y besarnos en la pista. Y aún así estaban todos la mar de contentos, como si no estuvieran siendo participes del engaño que Edward me estaba haciendo.

Eso me hizo replantearme si verdaderamente eran mis amigos. Y nuevamente no quise escuchar la respuesta. Porque por hoy ya había tenido demasiados golpes bajos.

Gracias a que estaba prácticamente borracha mi conciencia no salió para decirme cosas que no quería oír. Ahora entendía un poco más porque Charlie se refugiaba en el alcohol, era el mejor de los aliados.

No era normal en mí emborracharme hasta llegar a este estado, pero comparar el trato que Edward me daba siendo Isabella y siendo Kelia me hizo querer emborracharme para olvidar lo que dolía.

Y algo me dijo que tal vez esta no sería la última noche que necesitaría emborracharme para poder soportar el rechazo y desprecio con que Edward me trataba siendo Isabella, es decir, siendo yo misma.

Porque ahora mismo Isabella Swan, la novia de Edward, es decir, yo, era una cuernuda. Puede que Edward y yo no hubiéramos tenido sexo esta noche, pero sí había habido caricias y besos y eso en mi diccionario era infidelidad.

—No hace falta, he traído mi coche —contesté.

—Pero estás borracha, no creo que sea muy conveniente que conduzcas —esta vez fue Jasper quien intervino.

Me giré entre los brazos de Edward y le miré levantando una ceja.

—¿Y eso me lo dice alguien que está igual de borracho que yo? Todos estamos igual —exclamé entre risas que se contagiaron en el ambiente.

Y era cierto, todos estábamos tan borrachos que íbamos haciendo eses al andar.

—Bueno, al menos te acompañamos hasta tu coche, ¿dónde has aparcado? —me preguntó Edward mientras seguíamos andando.

—He aparcado al lado de... —pero me callé inmediatamente, recordando de repente que si veían mi coche se darían cuenta que era el coche de Isabella y empezarían las sospechas, hasta que se dieran cuenta de que era yo—. Uy, mira, si este es mi coche.

Exclamé mientras me paraba al lado de un volvo rojo. No era mío obviamente, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

—Bueno, pues buenas noches y hasta la próxima, Kelia. Un placer —me dijeron Jasper y los demás y se fueron para sus coches. Me despedí de ellos, pero Edward se quedó a mi lado mientras yo fingía buscar las llaves del coche en mi minibolso.

—¿Vendrás mañana? Quiero volverte a ver —dejé de buscar las llaves y le miré.

Sus ojos verdes me traspasaban y me quedé muda atrapada en su mirada. Era tan guapo... y estar borracha tampoco ayudaba mucho a centrarme en la conversación.

—Tal vez —le dije haciéndome la interesante. Pero la realidad era que no lo sabía, mañana era domingo y si trasnochaba también al día siguiente estaría muerta y no habría fuerza humana que me levantara para ir a la escuela.

No es como si Charlie se fuera a enterar de mis ausencias en la escuela, sino que era más por mí. No quería repetir curso.

—¿Me das tu teléfono? —me pidió al ver que no era seguro que nos volviéramos a ver mañana.

Me mordí el labio pensativa. No podía darle mi teléfono, él ya lo tenía y se daría cuenta que era el de Isabella.

Tendría que comprarme otro móvil para poder darle un número de teléfono.

—Tal vez la próxima vez te lo dé —exclamé juguetona guiñándole un ojo. Y para rematar la noche me puse de puntillas y le besé en los labios.

Pero el claxon del coche de Emmett se oyó a lo lejos mientras le llamaban.

—¡Vamos, Edward, mueve el cuelo y ven! ¡O vuelves andando a casa!

Edward y yo nos separamos y vi como rodaba los ojos con fastidio. No parecía querer separarse de mí.

Así que sonriendo le acaricié el rostro antes de susurrar "_Descuida, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto_".

Eso le reconfortó y se fue. Y yo pude dejar de fingir que ese volvo rojo era mi coche y fue justo a tiempo, porque un par de minutos después la propietaria del coche se acercó y se metió dentro.

"_Por los pelos_", pensé y me dirigí hacia mi verdadero coche que estaba un poco más alejado.

º º º

Cuando entré por la puerta de la cocina lo hice con cuidado, papá podía seguir durmiendo en el salón y no quería despertarle. Me quité los zapatos y me acerqué sigilosamente al salón, donde vi a mi padre tal cual le había dejado horas antes. Dejé los zapatos y el bolso en el suelo y fui un momento al armario por una manta.

Le cubrí el cuerpo con ella y recogí mis cosas para subir arriba como si nunca hubiera salido esta noche.

Me di un baño y me puse el pijama, entonces recordé que aún tenía que hacer el resumen del libro de texto para Edward. Era un trabajo que habían pedido hacía más de un mes, el mío ya lo tenía hecho desde hacía semanas. Pero aún recordaba cada punto y coma de ese libro, así que me puse delante del ordenador e intenté hacer otro resumen que fuera diferente al que yo había hecho para que Kellerman no notara el parecido entre ambos.

Terminé el resumen a las siete de la mañana y me fui a dormir al fin. Pero no pude dormir mucho que digamos porque a las ocho mi padre me llamaba gritando desde abajo.

—¡Tengo hambre, Bella! ¿Y el desayuno?

—¡Háztelo tú mismo, tienes manos! —le grité en respuesta mientras tapaba mis oídos con la almohada intentando dormir, no quería levantarme.

Desde que se fue mamá estaba acostumbrado a que yo hiciera el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Por lo general no solía importarme, pero hoy estaba tan agotada que no me apetecía levantarme. Él también podía hacerse algo de desayunar, no era tan difícil.

—¡A mí no se me dan bien esas cosas, bah, olvidalo, pediré una pizza! —oí que me respondía y me levanté bufando de la cama.

—Una pizza para desayunar, será inútil... —murmuré mientras me levantaba de mal humor.

Le preparé unas tostadas con mermelada y el café como a él le gustaba. Con una pizquita de leche y dos terrones de azúcar. Ya de paso me preparé un café solo para mí para ver si así conseguía despejarme, porque mientras preparaba el desayuno se me cerraban los ojos solos por el cansancio.

—No es bueno que estudies tanto por las noches, pareces cansada... —me dijo mientras desayunábamos, él estaba sentado y yo me quedé de pie apoyando la espalda en el borde de la encimera mientras sostenía en mis manos la taza de café.

En cuanto volvía del instituto preparaba la comida y tras comer me encerraba en mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Y tras cenar mi padre no me volvía a ver hasta el día siguiente. Él pensaba que me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto estudiando. Antes era así, pero ya no. Bueno... tal vez Isabella sí se la pasaba encerrada en casa, porque la que salía por las noches no era ella, sino Kelia. Así que en cierta forma papá estaba en lo cierto.

—Lo sé, papá, pero es mi último año antes de la universidad y quiero entrar en Harvard. Debo esforzarme —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y sorbí un poco de café.

Si quería entrar en Harvard debía conseguir una beca, de otra forma me sería imposible, pero ser la número uno en clase me había costado el titulo de friky.

Él murmuró algo de que se sentía orgulloso de mí y empezó a leer el periódico de la mañana. Yo me terminé de un trago mi café y antes de subir arriba le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre. Porque después de todo era mi padre y le quería. Sin importar que fuera un borracho que no sabía ni cocinarse un huevo frito.

Era el único padre que me quedaba.

Una vez arriba vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Edward.

**Me apetece verte, esta tarde estoy solo en casa, te espero a las cinco. **

**P.D: no te olvides del resumen del libro, gracias ;)**

Me sorprendió mucho que me invitara a ir a su casa. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Me ilusioné pensando que tal vez estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido anoche con Kelia, eso me puso muy feliz y empecé a arreglarme desde ese mismo momento para mi encuentro con Edward. Quería que me viera muy guapa. Yo ya sabía que era poca cosa e insignificante, por eso debía esforzarme más para verme bonita para él.

Y más aún cuando sospechaba que iba a decirme que se había equivocado y que no iba a volver a pasar. Eso en el caso de que me confesara lo de Kelia.

Pero me ilusioné pensando que era eso, por lo que la sonrisa no se me borró de la cara en todo el día. Me imaginé mil y una forma de cómo empezaría esa conversación. Me imaginé que me diría que me quería y que se había equivocado, pero que no volvería a pasar. Me imaginé tantas cosas que quería que sucedieran que no veía la hora de que fueran las cinco.

A las cuatro y media imprimí el resumen del libro de Edward y lo encuaderné poniendo su nombre en la portada. Me di unos últimos retoques (tapando con maquillaje el chupeton que me hizo Carlos) y salí hacia su casa.

Papá se había ido horas antes a pescar con Billy y Harry, unos amigos suyos de La Push, por lo que no notaría mi ausencia.

Cuando llamé a su timbre me sorprendí al darme cuenta de su mirada, estaba llena de pasión y deseo. Y verle mirarme así después de tantos años de miradas aburridas e indiferencia me llenó el corazón de calidez. Edward estaba empezando a valorarme y me quería. Por primera vez quería a Bella y no a Kelia.

Sin siquiera saludarme me besó y yo le respondí apasionada. Cerró la puerta con el pie y fuimos besándonos casi sin respirar hasta llegar a su habitación. La ropa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez ambos desnudos Edward me empujó hacia la cama de forma un poco brusca, pero no me importó, noté que lo había hecho porque estaba muy caliente y a estas alturas yo estaba igual.

Se puso encima de mí mientras me besaba todo el cuerpo y yo gemía por su contacto, por sentir sus labios sobre mi piel desnuda. Era tan placentero...

Pero aún lo fue más cuando entró en mí y empezó a embestirme salvajemente. Nunca me había hecho el amor así y me sorprendí de su actitud, pero me dejé llevar. Pensé que no tenía importancia su cambio de actitud, hasta que, cuando ambos llegamos al clímax, le oí susurrar.

—Kelia...

Abrí los ojos mientras sentía un picor que amenazaba con inundar mi rostro en lágrimas. Y no quería que me viera llorar.

Por lo tenso que se puso noté que él también se había dado cuenta de su error y se quitó de encima de mí. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, él por no saber qué decir por su metedura de pata y yo por no querer empezar una conversación que llevaba huyendo mucho tiempo.

Una conversación en la que él me dijera que ya no me quería y que quería terminar. Así que guardé silencio y no le reclamé nada.

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de que había nombrado a otra chica mientras me hacía el amor a mí.

—Voy un momento al baño, no tardo —fue lo único que pude decir antes de levantarme de la cama y encerrarme en su baño. En cuanto la puerta se cerró yo me resbalé hacia el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, las lágrimas que no había querido derramar delante de él salieron ahora sin control.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Edward no me había llamado para decirme que se había equivocado y que me quería a mí. No. Edward sólo quería saciar su apetito de lo cachondo que se sentía desde ayer por su encuentro con Kelia. Nada más.

Porque él estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sido capaz de darme a mí: amor. Edward le estaba dando a Kelia, a una chica que acababa de conocer, lo que yo le llevaba suplicando desde hacía años. Y sin embargo su amor nunca sería para Isabella, sino para Kelia. Y más que nunca deseé que Isabella no existiera y que yo fuera realmente Kelia.

"_Estás siendo injusta, aún no habéis hablado. Tal vez te diga eso que deseas escuchar, dale una oportunidad de explicarse_", me recordó mi mente alegando a favor de Edward.

Me levanté del suelo y me lavé el rostro con agua para que no notara que había llorado. Tal vez mi conciencia tenía razón y Edward sólo se había equivocado al llamarme Kelia. Tal vez ahora cuando saliera me diría que me quería a mí y que se había equivocado.

De ser así yo le perdonaría y seríamos felices, porque nada más me importaba en esta vida que Edward. Él era mi todo.

Pero cuando salí Edward ni siquiera seguía tumbado en la cama, sino que se estaba terminando de vestir.

—Oye, mis padres no tardan en llegar, dame el resumen y vete ¿ok? Ya nos vemos mañana en el insti —añadió lo último guiñándome un ojo de forma un poco forzada. Como si tuviera prisa porque me fuera. Y me di cuenta que él no tenía intención de hablar de nada, él sólo quería que me fuera porque yo ya había hecho todo lo que había venido a hacer.

Porque su motivo para invitarme a su casa había sido egoísta y ahora me daba cuenta. Él nunca pensaba en mí, sino en él mismo. Y a pesar de saberlo ¿por qué no podía dejar de quererle?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de querer a alguien que sólo me lastimaba una y otra vez?

"_Porque es la única persona que te quiere y te acepta como eres en este mundo, eres tan poca cosa que nadie repara en ti. Agradece que él te quiera aunque sea de forma egoísta, ya es más de lo que merece alguien como tú"_, jadeé ahogada por ese pensamiento tan cruel que había tenido.

Sabía que era cierto, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso.

Así que controlando de nuevo mis lágrimas me acerqué a mi bolso y saqué el trabajo de Edward dejándolo en el escritorio.

Edward se estaba peinando delante del espejo, me acerqué para despedirme y darle un beso en los labios, pero él ni siquiera reparó en mí, actuaba como si ya me hubiera ido y cuando me acerqué él se alejó para ir al baño.

No sin antes decir unas últimas palabras que dolieron como puñaladas.

—Cierra la puerta al salir.

¿No se suponía que era en estos momentos cuando tu novio te dice "_Te quiero_", "_Adiós, nos vemos pronto, cariño_" o cosas de ese estilo? Sin embargo Edward era frío conmigo.

"_Porque no te quiere_", cuando volví a oír la voz de mi conciencia salí de allí llorando, cerrando la puerta tal y como quería Edward.

Y al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue beber a morro de una de las tantas bebidas alcohólicas que papá tenía por casa, ni siquiera me fijé en el nombre, me bastaba con que me hiciera olvidar mis problemas.

Después de todo papá y yo no eramos tan diferentes, ahora ambos necesitábamos el alcohol para olvidar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando desperté lo hice tirada en el piso de la cocina, con una botella vacía en mi mano y con tres más derramadas por el suelo.

Me levanté del suelo adolorida, tanto física como mentalmente. La cabeza me iba a estallar y el cuerpo me dolía al haber estado tirada en el piso por tantas horas.

Cuando al fin conseguí ponerme de pie miré el reloj de la cocina y vi que eran las once de la noche. Con pasos lentos y tambaleantes me asomé afuera y vi que el coche de mi padre no estaba, aún no había regresado. Entonces comprendí que se habría ido a algún bar a beber, porque cuando no regresaba a casa tras estar de pesca siempre solía terminar las noches en bares de carreteras.

Recogí las botellas vacías y las tiré a la basura, por suerte había tantas en la casa que papá no notaría la ausencia de estas. Y si lo notaba le diría que se las habría bebido él y que no lo recordaría, seguramente me creería. Él ni siquiera sabía que consumía alcohol, así que no sospecharía de mí.

Me di un baño con agua helada para despejarme mientras pensaba si salir esta noche o no. Ganas no tenía, pero sentí que debía hacerlo. Si Edward me buscaba y no me encontraba podía irse con otras y yo no podía permitirlo.

Así que me arreglé lo más que pude, sin olvidar por supuesto la peluca rizada pelirroja, y me vestí provocativamente. Lo último en ponerme fueron las lentillas y me miré en el espejo parpadeando mientras terminaban de acomodarse éstas en mis retinas.

Decidí que, para evitar un mal trago como lo de la otra noche con lo del coche, esta vez iría andando, tampoco quedaba tan lejos.

Mientras andaba por las calles oscuras de Forks, tan sólo alumbradas por las farolas, vi como Mike Newton salía de su casa en pijama para tirar la basura.

Justo pasé cuando él cruzaba su jardín hacia el contenedor.

Al verme me miró sorprendido, primero pensé que me había reconocido, pero enseguida comprendí que no.

—Ey, hola, preciosa. Soy Newton, Mike Newton —se presentó intentando hacer el chiste de James Bond y extendió su mano hacía mi, mientras con la otra sostenía la basura. Si no fuera en pijama y con una bolsa de basura en su mano tal vez habría resultado algo seductor, pero con esas pintas sólo me provocó una pequeña risa.

Le ignoré y seguí mi camino.

—Ey, espera, preciosa, no te vayas —oí que me gritaba, pero no hice caso y seguí mi camino.

Pocos minutos después empecé a vislumbrar el imponente edificio de Eclipse, se veía desde lejos gracias al eclipse que habían puesto a lo alto del edificio en forma de logotipo. Les había quedado espectacular.

Cuando entré el sitio estaba a reventar, había gente llenando hasta los topes la pista de baile, las mesas estaban todas llenas, incluso la barra. Pero conseguí hacerme un pequeño hueco y llamé la atención del barman.

—¡Una piña colada, por favor! —le grité a través de la música, éste asintió y se fue a preprarmela.

—¡Que sean dos! —oí de repente a mi derecha y vi a Edward a mi lado.

El barman asintió de nuevo oyéndole.

—Al final has venido... —susurró entusiasmado mientras me daba un pico en los labios a modo de saludo.

—Sí —fue lo único que dije ya que en ese momento el barman nos trajo las bebidas.

Bebimos ambos sin dejar de mirarnos ni un solo instante.

Entonces caí en que no veía a los demás por ahí.

—¿Y tus amigos no han venido contigo? —pregunté mientras movía la pajita del vaso.

Él sonrió.

—No, mañana hay insti y han preferido no salir. Son unos aburridos —comentó en broma.

—O tal vez tú demasiado fiestero —dije intentando que sonara en broma.

Y funcionó porque se rió.

—Entonces ya somos dos fiesteros, brindemos por eso —pidió mientras levantaba su vaso en el aire, yo hice lo mismo y chocamos antes de beber a la vez, dejando vacíos los vasos de un trago largo.

—¿Bailamos? —me propuso, yo asentí y me tomó la mano guiándome a la pista de baile.

Era una canción movida, por lo que ambos bailábamos separados pero juntos.

—Bailas muy bien —exclamó mientras me miraba con admiración.

—Gracias —le respondí sonriendo.

_"Si sacaras a Isabella alguna vez a bailar verías que ella también sabe bailar..._", pensé.

Después de tres canciones más vi que unos chicos sentados en unas mesas llamaban a Edward.

Él dejó de bailar y les respondió levantando el brazo.

—Mira, si son James y los demás, ven que te los presento, son amigos míos —me explicó mientras tiraba de mi mano para que le siguiera.

Cuando nos acercamos estos se levantaron para saludarnos. A mí me dieron dos besos en la mejilla.

Se presentaron como si no me conocieran, y era cierto, a Kelia no la conocían.

—Vaya, así que nueva novia ¿no? —comentó con sorna James al ver que Edward y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano. A pesar de apenas conocernos lo nuestro avanzaba bastante rápido, tal vez por la fuerte química que existía entre ambos.

Edward se rió y sólo asintió, tal vez prefirió no responder con palabras para que James no me nombrara.

Pero éste no pareció captar la indirecta y siguió hablando.

—Entonces ¿has roto con la muermo de Swan? Porque chico, dejame decirte que no sé que le veías a esa poca cosa —cuando dijo eso todos se empezaron a reír en la mesa, yo fingí una pequeña sonrisa para que no notaran nada raro—. Parece que mi amigo al fin empieza a tener buen gusto.

Lo último lo dijo mirándome a mí y sonriéndome.

Las risas producidas por el comentario cruel parecieron desviar la respuesta a la pregunta de James, porque ya nadie volvió a sacar el tema sobre si Edward había roto conmigo.

—Bueno, no hablemos de cosas aburridas ahora —no pude pasar por alto que con "cosas aburridas" se referían a mí, a Isabella Swan, y me odié un poco más a mí misma por ser como era y generar tanto rechazo en los demás. Si todos me odiaban debía ser por algo ¿no? Había algo malo en mí que hacía que los demás me rechazaran. En cambio con Kelia era diferente, todos la querían, incluso los mismos que me rechazaban siendo Isabella—. ¿Por qué no nos contáis como os conocisteis parejita?

Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó, como si quisiera dar énfasis en que estábamos juntos. Y algo me dijo que se debió a cómo me miraban James y sus amigos, parecían desearme y eso era algo que Edward no pasó desapercibido. Era como si estuviera marcando su territorio y me gustó.

Pero ambos sabíamos que en realidad no eramos una "parejita", no aún. Pero yo haría todo lo que fuera porque Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos incluso siendo yo Kelia.

—Pues nos conocimos ayer mismo en este sitio. Un capullo la estaba molestando y la ayudé —explicó Edward con desinterés, como intentando quitarle importancia.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento —me dijo Laurent con tono triste.

Yo hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—No es nada, capullos hay por todas partes —exclamé pensando que precisamente tenía a una panda de capullos delante.

Pero sin saber lo que estaba pensando todos empezaron a reírse.

No estuvimos mucho rato más con ellos porque Edward me volvió a sacar a bailar, aunque sospecho que fue para alejarme de ellos, ya que en vez de mirarme a la cara me miraban a las tetas.

—Tus amigos están un poco salidos —solté mientras bailábamos lo más alejados de su mesa.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé y lo siento, no pretendía que te sintieras incómoda —se disculpó algo apenado.

—No importa, además, así he sabido que sí tienes novia, cosa que ayer no me dijiste mientras me besabas...

Edward se tensó.

—Es... es complicado, pero no tiene importancia. Sólo me importas tú —y para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas me silenció con sus labios.

Pensé en insistir, en preguntarle para que me hablara de su novia, es decir, de lo que opinaba de nuestra relación. Pero nuevamente el miedo me paralizó. No quería oírlo. Era algo que evitaba, porque muy en mi interior sabía la respuesta y de escucharla de sus propios labios me destrozaría tanto que no estaba segura de poder reponerme.

Por lo que en vez de insistir me dejé llevar y pasamos el resto de la noche dándonos el lote en mitad de la pista de baile.

º º º

—Esta semana va a ser tan aburrida sin ti, no veo la hora de que vuelva a ser finde para verte —me susurró mientras me acorralaba contra su coche y me besaba el cuello.

—Ya, yo estoy igual... —le respondí mientras me mordía el labio.

Noté que estaba excitado, su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al mío y supe que tenía ganas de sexo, pero por un motivo que no acababa de entender no me pidió que tuviéramos sexo, sino que se separó rápidamente, como si temiera asustarme y me besó de despedida.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acerque? —me volvió a preguntar mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

Me sorprendió que de repente tuviera tanta prisa por irse, cuando hasta hacía unos minutos no me soltaba mientras besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, segura, mi coche esta aquí al lado, además, mis padres se escandalizarían si me vieran llegar con un chico —le mentí, le había inventado la historia de que mis padres eran muy religiosos y que si me veían con un chico eran capaces de meterme a monja.

Tenía que inventar algo que impidiera a Edward intentar buscarme en mi casa y esa excusa me pareció perfecta.

—Está bien, te veo el próximo viernes, preciosa —añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se metía en su coche.

Le despedí con la mano y esperé a verle arrancar para marcharme del lugar.

Sin falta mañana tenía que comprarme otro móvil, esta noche ya me había pedido dos veces mi número y había tenido que inventarle que no me lo sabía de memoria, pero que el próximo día se lo traía apuntado. No parecía muy convencido de mi excusa, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo y esperar hasta que se lo diera.

Cuando llegué a casa el coche de mi padre seguía sin estar, suspiré. ¿En qué antro de mala muerte estaría metido?

Subí con cansancio las escaleras y fui al baño antes de entrar en mi cuarto. Sólo tenía ganas de dormir, pero quise darme una ducha primero. Me quité la peluca y las lentillas antes de meterme a la bañera.

Cuando terminé me enrollé con una toalla y salí hacia mi habitación, donde tenía el pijama.

Pero cuando entré... vi a Edward en mi habitación.

Cuando vi la ventana abierta comprendí que se había colado por la ventana ayudándose del gran árbol que había casi al lado.

Me sorprendí, era la primera vez que hacía esto. ¿A qué se debía? ¿qué quería? Muchas veces había soñado con que Edward se colaba en mi habitación en mitad de la noche para decirme cuánto me quería ¿habría llegado ese día?

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendida y alegrándome de haber ido antes al baño, si hubiera entrado con la peluca puesta todo se habría descubierto.

Edward me sonrió de forma rara, entre avergonzado y culpable, mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Te extrañaba, Bells —me dijo mientras me besaba y noté cómo me quitaba la toalla, dejándome desnuda ante él. Cuando dejó de besarme me susurró al oído—. Te necesito.

Y cuando me cogió una mano y la puso en su entrepierna supe sus motivos.

Seguía excitado por Kelia. Sólo había venido a desahogarse conmigo porque había temido estropear las cosas con Kelia si iba demasiado rápido.

Me sentí estúpida, estúpida por pensar que había venido sólo para un encuentro romántico en el que me diría cuánto me quería y pasaríamos la noche abrazados. Siempre lo había imaginado así. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la primera vez que Edward se colara en mi habitación sería para que le satisfaciera sexualmente tras venir caliente de serme infiel con otra.

Pero como siempre, no pude negarme. En mi vocabulario no existía el "no" para Edward.

Así que me dejé guiar a la cama y me tumbé desnuda, mientras veía como se quitaba él la ropa para subirse encima de mí.

º º º

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Edward ya no estaba, debía haberse ido poco después de que me quedara dormida. Por suerte papá no regresó en toda la noche, porque Edward estaba tan caliente ayer que estuvimos tuviendo sexo hasta las tantas y la cama empezó a hacer bastante ruido.

Kelia le excitaba más de lo que yo alguna vez le había excitado, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de que siendo yo excitara a Edward, sino que teníamos sexo por tener, no porque realmente lo necesitara como cuando lo necesitó tras su encuentro con Kelia.

Pero mientras que lo tuviera conmigo en vez de buscarlo con otras chicas yo estaría conforme.

Me levanté y nada más hacerlo decidí meter a la lavadora las sábanas, mientras dejaba la lavadora en marcha me fui a dar un baño. Al salir y empezar a vestirme oí la puerta de abajo, supuse que sería mi padre. Me terminé de vestir y bajé a recibirle.

—Ey —dije a modo de saludo desde el marco de la puerta. Venía totalmente borracho, apenas podía sostenerse.

—Ey —me respondió de igual forma.

Tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras cada uno siguió a lo suyo, yo subí arriba para preparar las cosas y papá se fue a su cuarto a tumbarse.

No tenía hambre, aún así hice el desayuno para mi padre, para que cuando se levantara tuviera qué comer.

Cogí las cosas del insti y me fui. Había sido un fin de semana largo e interesante, en el que había podido ser Kelia la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ahora tocaba volver a ser Isabella, la friki de Isabella. Y deseé que la semana pasara rápido para que Kelia pudiera volver a salir y ocultar a Isabella.

Porque si de mí dependiera ocultaría a Isabella para siempre y sería sólo Kelia. La chica que todos querían y la única que merecía vivir.

Porque Isabella sobraba en este mundo, era por eso que todos me rechazaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: **ZAVACULLEN, Shiru92, kattyfan, casiepl, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Milla Whitlock, Saha Denali, janalez.

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo los libros entre mis brazos. Hoy no encontraba a Edward por ninguna parte, ni a él ni a los demás. Por lo general solían estar siempre en el aparcamiento antes de clase, pero hoy se habían esfumado. Sus coches sí estaban, pero no ellos.

Y cuando entré a clase y les vi sentados en sus pupitres supe que no me habían esperado a propósito. Tal vez ahora que pensaban que Edward tenía nueva novia ya no hacía falta seguir siendo buenos con la friki, con la tonta de Swan.

Debía ser eso...

Intenté controlar las lágrimas que tenía ganas de derramar y fingí que estaba bien mientras me dirigía a mi asiento.

Pero no faltó el típico gracioso de mañana que me puso la zancadilla y caí al suelo tirando por los aires mis libros. El aula se llenó de risas crueles mientras todos me miraban, pero ninguno me ayudaba a levantarme.

Tampoco es como si esperara ayuda, ya estaba acostumbrada. Sólo Edward se tomó la molestia de levantarse de su sitio y ayudarme a recoger los libros.

Cuando me los entregó le sonreí tímidamente.

—Gracias —susurré.

El levantó los hombros como quitándole importancia. Y es que siempre era así, nunca le daba importancia a las bromas crueles a las que me sometían, tampoco decía nunca nada. Era como si no fuéramos novios, como si no le importara lo que me pasara. A veces extrañaba que no me defendiera nunca.

Yo había visto a novios defender a sus novias por cosas mucho más simples y sin importancia que estas, y deseaba que Edward hiciera igual conmigo. Pero nunca lo hacía.

Y no pude evitar recordar que incluso cuando no conocía a Kelia la ayudó y la defendió de Carlos, y sin embargo conmigo, que era su novia, no era capaz de decir una sola palabra para defenderme.

Era triste.

Me senté en mi sitio, al lado de Alice.

Ésta me sonrió tímidamente y apartó su mirada culpable de mí, era como si no pudiera mirarme.

Debía ser por lo de Kelia.

—Ey —dije como saludo, a pesar de que había desviado la mirada de mí.

—Ey, Bells, ¿qué tal tu finde? —me preguntó mientras se retorcía los dedos nerviosa.

—Aburrido, pero bien, estuve estudiando para el examen de física —mentí. En realidad no me hacía falta estudiar para ese examen, ya me lo sabía todo de memoria por haber prestado atención en las clases.

—Me alegro, seguro que apruebas —me respondió, yo asentí.

El resto de la clase también hablaba y parecía un gallinero, siempre era así mientras esperábamos a los profesores.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿qué tal vuestro finde? —pregunté mirando ahora tanto a Alice como a Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban delante de nosotros y habían estado escuchándonos. Edward y Jasper estaban detrás, pero no parecían prestar atención a nuestra conversación.

—Bien, también algo aburrido, apenas salimos, ya sabes... —Rosalie hablaba atropelladamente, se notaba que se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha, para no tener que explicar en realidad lo que habían hecho este finde con tal de no nombrar a Kelia—, estudiando también.

Sonreí falsamente y justo en ese momento el profesor entró.

La clase empezó y yo intenté prestar atención, pero no pude evitar desconcentrarme cuando vi a James y sus amigos mirar en mi dirección y reírse.

Supe enseguida que se burlaban porque pensaban que Edward me ponía los cuernos con Kelia.

Alice notó que miraba en dirección a James y puso su mano sobre la mía, de forma tranquilizadora.

—No les hagas caso, son idiotas, ignorales —me susurró en voz baja, yo le di una pequeña sonrisa y me concentré en ignorarles por completo.

º º º

—Oye, Bells, acuérdate de hacerme los deberes de historia, sabes que se me da fatal —me pidió Edward mientras íbamos hacia la cafetería.

Iba a decirle que sí cuando...

—Oye, Edward, tampoco te pases, puedes hacerlos tú mismo ¿sabes? Bella no es tu esclava —eso nos sorprendió a todos. Emmett me había defendido.

¿Sería tal vez por remordimiento de conciencia al saber lo que me estaban haciendo?

—Oye, Emmett, no te metas, son cosas entre mi novia y yo —exclamó a la defensiva Edward mientras todos volvíamos a retomar el paso hacia la cafetería.

—A buenas horas te acuerdas que es tu novia, sólo para lo que te conviene ¿no? —escupió con desdén Emmett y se fue en dirección opuesta a la cafetería, Rosalie le siguió.

A pesar de que sí sabía a qué venía la reacción de Emmett tuve que fingir que me pillaba por sorpresa. De otra forma habría sido muy sospechoso que no hiciera preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —pregunté en tono inocente.

—A nada, a que es idiota, ignorale —me respondió Edward y por primera vez en el día tuvo un gesto de cariño conmigo y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

El resto del camino a la cafetería lo hicimos en silencio los cuatro. Ninguno se atrevió a volver a hablar.

Y almorzamos también en silencio, tan sólo roto por pequeñas conversaciones forzadas que sacaban Edward y Jasper de vez en cuando.

Pero el arrebato de Emmett era algo que no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Él estaba molesto de que Edward me estuviera poniendo los cuernos con Kelia.

Y me pregunté si tal vez Emmett sí era mi amigo después de todo...

Tras el almuerzo todos regresamos a clases y vimos que Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban sentados en sus pupitres antes de tiempo. El aula se empezó a llenar y pocos minutos después empezó la clase.

Mientras estaba distraída tomando apuntes noté que mi móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo saqué disimuladamente y vi que era un mensaje de Emmett.

**Necesito hablar contigo. En terminar las clases te espero detrás del gimnasio.**

Miré hacia delante y vi que Emmett se estaba guardando el móvil con disimulo.

Le contesté.

**Ok, allí nos vemos ;)**

El resto de las clases me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos, preguntándome qué sería lo que Emmett me quería decir. ¿Me hablaría de Kelia? Dudaba que traicionara así a Edward, pero si se lo callaba a la que traicionaba era a mí, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a las traiciones. Porque así me sentía por los demás, me sentía traicionada de que nadie aún hubiera tenido la decencia de hablarme de Kelia. ¿Sería Emmett el único que demostraría ser mi amigo?

Y si lo hacía ¿qué se suponía que debía responderle? No podía confesarle que yo era Kelia, Kelia era el único as que tenía bajo la manga para retener a Edward...

º º º

El timbre sonó dando por finalizadas las clases, al fin eramos libres, las tres de la tarde era la mejor hora para mí, cuando al fin podía regresar a casa. Pero hoy eso tendría que esperar, Emmett me esperaba. Así que le dije a Edward y los demás que se me había olvidado algo en clase, que se adelantaran ellos y me fui a reunirme con Emmett.

Cuando llegué le vi apoyado en el muro con los brazos en los bolsillos. Al verme se enderezó y me miró.

Su mirada también se veía culpable, al igual que la de los demás. Excepto la de Edward, él ni siquiera parecía tener remordimientos de ponerme los cuernos.

—Bells, respecto lo de antes... —empezó a decir.

—Olvidalo, no tiene importancia, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Él bufó.

—Sí tiene importancia, Bells, Edward se aprovecha de ti y tú se lo permites. No soporto verlo más, debes cortar por lo sano, Bella. Edward no te conviene, tú te mereces algo mejor —exclamó mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Sabía que tenía razón. El problema era que yo no quería a nadie que no fuera Edward. Y me odiaba por eso.

—No puedo romper con él... —fue lo único que pude responderle, pero ni siquiera me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

—¿Y por qué no? Él no te quiere, Bella, él sólo se aprovecha de ti y... —en cuanto oí esas palabras que llevaba evitando tanto tiempo me aparté de él y de su toque bruscamente.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Sí me quiere! ¡A su forma pero me quiere! —mentí intentando convencerme a mí misma.

Emmett suspiró.

—No, Bells, si te quisiera no te trataría así y no te pondría los... —pero se calló inmediatamente, y supe cómo terminaba esa frase "_los cuernos_", pero se arrepintió en el último segundo—. Bueno, quiero decir, un noviazgo es una relación en la que ambos ponen de su parte, pero en esta relación sólo pones tú de tu parte, porque dime ¿qué ha hecho él por ti durante todos estos años? Dime —me exigió.

Y me quedé callada. Callada porque no tenía nada que responder. Ya que Edward no había hecho nada por mí. Y tanto él como yo lo sabíamos.

—Él... me acepta tal y como soy. Gracias a él tengo amigos, os tengo a ti y a Jasper. Y a las chicas —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No, Bells, puede que nos conocieras a través de Edward, pero si nos hicimos tus amigos no fue porque fueras la novia de Edward, sino porque te ganaste nuestra amistad—me dijo y no pude evitar notar que ahora mentía él.

Porque si eso fuera cierto alguno de ellos me hablaría de Kelia. Y ni siquiera Emmett, que me estaba pidiendo que rompiera con Edward, era capaz de darme un motivo sólido para terminar con él. Y tenía muy claro el porqué: porque tanto él como los demás eran amigos de Edward. No míos. Se podría decir que para mí eran como amigos políticos.

Sólo Emmett parecía apreciarme un poco más que los demás. Pero no hasta el punto de ser verdaderamente sincero conmigo.

—Ya, claro... —susurré escéptica apartando la mirada de él.

Él notó claramente que no le creía y pude ver que apretaba los puños mientras parecía luchar contra sí mismo. Su rostro parecía estar en pleno debate ¿estaría decidiendo si contarme lo de Kelia?

—Mira, Bella... Edward no es el santo que tú crees —cuando empezó así pensé que iba a contármelo finalmente— y te pido que pienses en todos estos años de noviazgo y valores si de verdad encuentras cariño y amor en esta relación. Si no consigues encontrar eso deberías dejarle y seguir con tu vida —pero me equivoqué.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me besó en la coronilla como despedida. Como sabiendo que por mucho que me dijera esto tenía que decidirlo yo sola. Él me había querido dar un consejo de amigo y, a pesar de que no me habló de Kelia, se lo agradecí.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho y toma una decisión. Y ten en cuenta que si esta relación no te hace feliz y no es mutua no es amor, hazme caso, Bells.

Emmett se alejó y yo me quedé un rato más en ese lugar. Incapaz de moverme mientras meditaba en las palabras de Emmett.

"... _si esta relación no te hace feliz y no es mutua no es amor_"

¿Me hacía feliz mi relación con Edward?

No.

¿Me hacía feliz sentirme rechazada e ignorada por Edward?

No.

¿Me hacía feliz saber que me ponía los cuernos?

No.

¿Era mutuo el amor que yo sentía por Edward?

Sí... me respondí a mí misma, pero mi conciencia respondió sinceramente a esa pregunta por mí "_No_".

Mi corazón se oprimió lleno de dolor.

¿Era mutuo todos los detalles y atenciones que tenía yo con Edward?

No.

Entonces ¿por qué no rompía con él y seguía con mi vida?

"_Porque le amas más que a ti misma. Ese es el problema"_, me recordó mi conciencia y supe que tenía razón. Ese era el motivo por el que no podía romper con Edward.

Romper con él era como romperme a mí misma el corazón. Y no podría soportar perder a nadie más.

Ya no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** Ali 123 bf, casiepl, shiru92, janalez.

* * *

Resoplé mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Aún estábamos a lunes y ya no lo soportaba más, quería que llegara el viernes para salir como Kelia y sentir algo de cariño por parte de Edward.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento, después de hablar con Emmett, Edward ya se había ido, no es como si fuera una sorpresa, nunca me esperaba. Pero tal vez por las palabras de Emmett ese gesto me dolió más de lo acostumbrado.

Me pregunté si la que fuera con él al instituto fuera Kelia ¿la esperaría al salir de clase? ¿la defendería si alguien se metiera con ella? Y lo peor era saber la respuesta: sí. Era a mí a quien no esperaba ni defendía, porque no me quería.

Era hora de que aceptara esa realidad, era estúpido seguir negándolo. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a él y seguir con mi vida. Simplemente no podía.

¿Por qué Edward tenía tantas atenciones con alguien que apenas conocía y a mí me trataba peor que a su perro?

"_Porque quiere a Kelia_", ese pensamiento dolió demasiado porque sabía que era cierto. Pero también me sirvió para tener una idea que no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora.

¿Por qué no utilizar a Kelia para que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado y no valoraba? Él parecía idolatrar a Kelia, pero ¿y si Kelia le ignorara a él? ¿y si Kelia no tuviera ninguna atención con él? En cambio yo le prestaría toda mi atención y tendría detalles con él más de los normales ¿serviría eso para llamar su atención y que empezara a fijarse en mí como su novia?

Sonreí. No veía la hora de que llegara el viernes.

º º º

Me desperté al oír unos gritos procedentes del piso de abajo. Confusa y adormilada me medio levanté de la cama para intentar escuchar qué sucedía.

—¡Nos debes quinientos pavos, borracho de mierda, danos nuestro dinero! —era una voz dura y agresiva que no reconocí.

Pero la que sí reconocí fue la de mi padre cuando habló asustado y por su tono supe que también borracho.

—N-no tengo tanto dinero, por favor, dadme un poco más de tiempo, juro que os lo pagaré...

Lo siguiente que oí fueron golpes sordos... estaban pegando a mi padre.

Me levanté corriendo y bajé abajo sin pensar bien en lo que hacía.

Cuando llegué vi a tres tipos, uno sujetaba a mi padre por la espalda y los otros le golpeaban de mientras.

—¡Parad! —les grité y me acerqué corriendo a mi padre, intentando liberarle de esos salvajes.

Aparté a empujones a esos gorilas y abracé a mi padre que había quedado tirado en el piso.

—¡Dejadle en paz, iros! —les volví a gritar mientras mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas al ver a mi padre en ese estado.

Uno de ellos se agachó a nuestra altura sonriendo de una forma que me resultó asquerosa.

—Le dejaremos en paz cuando nos pague —me dijo amenazadoramente y luego desvió su mirada a la de mi padre—. Tienes hasta mañana por la noche, borracho de mierda, si no ya nos cobraremos nosotros cuentas, podríamos empezar por la belleza que tienes como hija... —exclamó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Me aparté enseguida de su toque dándole un manotazo.

Él sólo se rió.

Les miré furiosa.

—Iros o llamo a la policía —exclamé con lágrimas nublandome la visión, lo que hizo que mi voz no sonara tan fuerte como pretendía.

Lo que provocó que los tres se rieran.

—¿Vas a llamar a los ex compañeros de trabajo de tu padre para decirles que su borracho e inútil jefe nos debe dinero? —soltó con burla sin dejar de reírse, yo le miré con odio—. Pero tranquila, preciosa, nosotros ya nos vamos. Pero si mañana tu padre no nos paga tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

Lo último lo dijo haciendo un gesto obsceno con los labios, le miré con asco.

Ayudé a mi padre a levantarse del suelo mientras esos tres energúmenos salían por la puerta. Con esfuerzo conseguí llevar a papá hasta el salón y le tumbé en el sofá. Él aún se veía adolorido y apenas podía hablar.

Fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardábamos en el baño, no era la primera vez que le pegaban por deudas de juego o de borracho. Tenía deudas en prácticamente todos los sitios donde vendían alcohol y como si eso fuera poco hacía un tiempo había empezado a viciarse a los juegos de cartas. Apostaba el poco dinero que teníamos y luego ni siquiera conseguíamos llegar a fin de mes.

Era en momentos como estos que odiaba a mamá. La odiaba por huir de nosotros y dejarnos a nuestra suerte. Si ella siguiera aquí papá no hubiera caído en este estado tan deplorable...

Mientras curaba las heridas de mi padre éste abrió los ojos y llevó tambaleante su mano hacia mi mejilla empezando a llorar.

—K-kelia... ¿eres tú? —jadeé por el dolor de oírle llamarme así, no me lo esperaba.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no romperme en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera pude seguir curandole las heridas porque sentí que me asfixiaba. Me aparté de su toque.

—No soy Kelia, papá... soy Bella —le respondí al ver que él intentaba tocarme de nuevo, pero no lo conseguía ya que yo había puesto más distancia entre nosotros.

—K-kelia, te he extrañado tanto... —siguió murmurando en sus alucinaciones de borracho, ni siquiera parecía oírme.

Suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos intentando no romperme.

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la mencionaba en esta casa... ni papá ni yo habíamos conseguido superar su pérdida. Eso nos destruyó como familia. Mamá ni siquiera soportaba mirarme a la cara, por eso huyó la muy cobarde.

Sentí tanta rabia que noté que de un momento a otro iba a estallar y no quería hacerlo delante de mi padre. Así que sólo le tapé con una manta y salí del salón apagando la luz.

—Kelia, no te vayas, p-por favor, vuelve... —fue lo último que escuché de mi padre antes de cerrar la puerta y subir a mi habitación corriendo, para poder llorar todo lo que me había contenido delante de mi padre.

º º º

Cien dólares con cincuenta centavos. Era todo lo que me quedaba. Y no alcanzaba para pagar la deuda de mi padre ni por asomo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿a quién podía acudir? No tenía a nadie.

"_Tienes a Edward..._", me recordó mi mente, pero dudé.

Se me caía la cara de vergüenza de tener que llamarle para pedirle dinero. No podía, si lo hacía tal vez rompiera conmigo pensando que era una aprovechada.

Negué con la cabeza.

No podía hacerlo.

Pero si no lo hacía ¿de dónde narices sacaba tanto dinero? No tenía otra alternativa. Sentía tanta vergüenza y pesar de tener que llamarle para algo como esto... todo el cuerpo me temblaba por el miedo de que pensara que era una interesada, pero en estos momentos la vida de mi padre se antepuso a mis miedos y marqué.

Un toque.

Dos toques.

Tres toques...

Pensé que no iba a cogerme la llamada, hasta que al cuarto toqué descolgó.

—¿Qué quieres, Bells? —me preguntó con aburrimiento a modo de saludo.

A veces era tan cortante y frío conmigo que me paralizaba.

Y su tono de voz fue lo que me hizo replantearme si era buena idea pedirle que me prestara dinero.

—Yo... —fue lo único que pude decir nerviosa.

—¿Tú qué? Estoy ocupado, no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿querías algo o no? —nuevamente su tono cansado me desarmó por completo, porque era como si estuviera cansado de mí, de oírme, de todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo.

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis ojos.

No podía pedirle dinero, eso ya sería la gota que colmaría el vaso en nuestra relación y terminaría rompiendo conmigo. Ya buscaría otra forma de conseguir el dinero.

—Y-yo... sólo llamaba para decirte que ya he hecho tus deberes, para que lo supieras —fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para salir del paso.

Edward suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Para eso me llamas? Vamos, Bells, no me molestes para cosas como esas, te dejo, bye —y me colgó.

Cerré los ojos dolida.

¿Edward se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía con sus continuos desplantes y rechazos? ¿qué sentiría cuando lo sintiera en carne propia a través de su querida Kelia?

Iba a hacerle sentir igual y tratarle igual siendo Kelia que como él me trataba siendo Isabella. A ver si le gustaba sentirse como me hacía sentir a mí.

Pero eso debería esperar, tenía que conseguir cuatrocientos dólares antes de mañana por la noche.

¿Qué probabilidades había de encontrar trabajo en un día y que te pagaran por adelantado?

Ninguna...

Sólo podía contar con que alguien me prestara el dinero, pero ¿quién?

"_Emmett dice que es mi amigo y que puedo contar con él cuando le necesite_", recordé de pronto.

Y ahora necesitaba a un amigo. Más que nunca.

Busqué su número en la agenda y le llamé.

Me respondió al segundo toque.

—Dime, Bells —hasta el tono de Emmett era más cariñoso y amigable que el de mi propio novio cuando le llamaba.

Pero de repente, al estar hablando con él, me entró también vergüenza de pedirle dinero. Me mordí el labio. Y pensé que tal vez sería mejor hablar con él en persona y explicarle los motivos cara a cara. Por teléfono no me atrevía.

—Esto, Emmett, necesito hablar contigo ¿podemos vernos mañana antes de clase en el mismo sitio de hoy? Es importante —añadí nerviosa. Supuse que tal vez Emmett imaginaría que era para hablar de Edward.

—Por supuesto, Bells, allí nos vemos, ¿te parece bien veinte minutos antes de que empiecen las clases? —me preguntó.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Ok, pues así quedamos. Hasta mañana, Bells —se despidió con tono amigable y alegre.

Tono que se me contagió cuando me despedí de él.

Suspiré imaginando mil formas de empezar la conversación de mañana. De cómo explicarle que el borracho de mi padre tenía deudas que debía pagar mañana mismo o sino me violarían esos tipos.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran aún las once de la noche, apenas me había acostado a las nueve por un dolor de cabeza y una hora después había oído la discusión en el piso de abajo. Últimamente no conseguía pegar ojo, ya fuera por una cosa u otra.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama, pero el resto de la noche me la pasé desvelada preocupada por la conversación de mañana con Emmett.

º º º

A las siete en punto me levanté de la cama, la cabeza me iba a estallar. Había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la conversación con Emmett y a causa de eso había aumentado el dolor de cabeza que sufría incluso de antes de la pelea que hubo abajo. Ni siquiera me sentía bien para acudir a clase, pero no podía faltar. Debía conseguir ese dinero.

Me duché y me vestí como todas las mañanas, al bajar al piso de abajo lo hice en silencio porque la puerta del salón aún seguía cerrada, papá debía seguir durmiendo.

Pero como no tenía mucha hambre sólo me comí una pieza de fruta y un poco de zumo. Pensé en dejarle hecho el desayuno a mi padre, pero no me encontraba demasiado bien y pensé que tal vez ni siquiera se despertaría a tiempo. Incluso puede que yo volviera antes del instituto. Así que ya comeríamos juntos.

Agarré mis cosas y me fui al instituto. Vigilando siempre que no se me hiciera tarde y poder llegar a tiempo a mi cita con Emmett. Como aún era temprano el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de los coches que había eran de los profesores.

Aparqué y fui hacia el gimnasio donde Emmett ya debía estar esperándome, ya que su Jeep estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento.

Al acercarme le vi lejos, estaba bostezando, él por lo visto aún seguía con sueño y me sentí un poco culpable por hacerle levantarse antes de tiempo.

—Buenos días, Em —le saludé al llegar a su lado.

—Ey, buenos días —me respondió con una sonrisa y me revolvió un poco el pelo de forma juguetona—. Tienes una pinta horrible, ¿no has dormido esta noche o qué?

Su tono pretendía ser bromista, él era así, pero en esta ocasión dio en el clavo.

—Sí... —contesté con un tono apagado y algo nervioso, cuando notó que parecía preocupada por algo él también se puso serio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bells? Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿no? —me dijo intentando darme ánimos para hablar.

Asentí un poco temerosa. No era fácil ir mendigando dinero a tus amigos.

—Emmett... mi padre se ha metido en un lío y unos tipos le están amenazando —empecé—. Le reclaman quinientos dólares para esta noche, yo sólo tengo cien y mi padre no tiene ni un solo centavo. Créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario, pero necesito que me hagas un préstamo, temo por lo que puedan hacer esos tipos si mi padre no les paga. Ya vinieron ayer y le golpearon, le dieron de plazo hasta esta noche.

Emmett me miraba asombrado y muy serio.

Yo nunca le había hablado de que mi padre era un borracho, tampoco de que tenía deudas y mucho menos de que se metía en estos líos. Por eso le pilló todo de sorpresa.

—Dios mío, Bells... ¿pero tú estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo? —me preguntó preocupado y mirándome por todas partes, como si intentara encontrar evidencia de algún golpe.

Le tranquilicé.

—A mí no me hicieron nada —excepto amenazar con violarme si no les pagábamos—, pero a mí padre sí y esta noche regresaran por el dinero. Estoy asustada... —le confesé sin poder contener las lágrimas.

No pretendía dar lástima, de verdad que no, pero sí era cierto que estaba muy asustada. Todo esto me había quitado el sueño y no me dejaba en paz, sentía a cada segundo una presión tan desagradable en el pecho que era como si no pudiera respirar.

Emmett me abrazó y lloré en sus brazos por largos minutos mientras él intentaba tranquilizarme.

—Fue por esto que llamaste ayer a Edward ¿no? —me soltó inesperadamente en un tono raro.

Me separé de sus brazos y le miré secándome las lágrimas.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y sus facciones estaban duras, nunca le había visto así.

Asentí lentamente. ¿Edward le había contado que yo le llamé ayer por la noche?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

Él bufó con asco, dando a entender que era lo que sentía por Edward.

—Es que cuando le llamaste estábamos hablando todos en una videollamada y nos enteramos —¿videollamada? A mí nunca me habían dicho nada de eso, ¿pero cómo iban a invitarme a participar si intentaban evitarme siempre que podían? Los golpes bajos nunca dejaban de llegar y eran siempre más dolorosos que el anterior—. Y cuando colgaste el muy capullo se burló de tu llamada diciéndonos que seguramente sólo le llamabas para espiarle y no sé qué más gilipolleces dijo.

Cuando creía que ya me había quedado sin lágrimas éstas volvieron a aparecer, pero ahora por motivos diferentes.

Emmett me volvió a abrazar notando que había metido la pata al contármelo.

—Yo... lo siento, Bells, no pretendía herirte con esto. Es sólo que... ¡joder, quiero que abras los ojos con ese capullo de Edward! Yo ya no soporto ver cómo te hace daño y tú se lo permites, ya no.

Noté que la conversación iba hacia un tema que no quería enfrentar, así que intenté controlarme y me separé de él de nuevo.

—No, si no... es decir, no lloro por eso, yo sólo... —ni siquiera sabía qué estaba balbuceando, sólo quería cambiar de tema, el tema de Edward era demasiado doloroso.

Pero el timbre sonó en ese instante y ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro tiempo se había acabado. Así que en cierta forma sí cambiamos de tema aunque fuera de forma forzada.

—Respecto al dinero no te preocupes, ahora no llevo encima, pero luego paso por casa y te lo llevo ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo rápidamente mientras me tomaba de los hombros y se agachaba un poco para quedar a mi altura. Como si intentara decirme que no me preocupara más, que todo se iba a solucionar.

—G-gracias... te prometo que te lo devolveré —exclamé entre sollozos, iba a buscar trabajo para no tener que volver a mendigar dinero a nadie más.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que devolverme nada, Bells.

—Pero yo... —dije frunciendo el ceño, no quería ser una aprovechada a la que le prestaban dinero y que nunca lo devolvía.

—Tú nada, Bella. No me debes nada, sólo dejame ayudarte, para eso estamos los amigos ¿de acuerdo? —me lo dijo en un tono tan cálido y amigable que no pude seguir llevándole la contraria.

Así que asentí y ambos nos dirigimos a clase.

Al entrar juntos llamamos la atención de todos, más que nada porque ya todos estaban sentados en su sitio. Bajé la mirada y me senté en mi sitio, pero no pasé desapercibido que Edward nos miró de forma rara a Emmett y a mí.

Y al terminar la clase Edward me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me sacó de clase casi a rastras. Me llevó hasta un rincón de la escuela por donde no pasaba nadie.

—¿A qué coño ha venido eso? —me preguntó furioso.

Le miré sin entender.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —pregunté algo asustada por su tono y por el dolor que empezaba a sentir en el brazo, ya que no me lo soltaba y cada vez apretaba más fuerte.

—No te hagas la estúpida, Bella, sabes de lo que hablo. Alice me ha contado que ayer llamaste a su hermano para verte a solas con él, y luego os veo aparecer a los dos juntitos llegando tarde a clase ¿qué estabais haciendo?

Eso me molestó y por primera vez reaccioné a uno de sus ataques.

"_Si me hubieras respondido en buenas formas habría tenido confianza para contarte a ti mis problemas, no tendría que haber ido a buscar a Emmett si tan sólo me prestaras algo de atención_", era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento en el que me sentía tan furiosa por su ataque sin motivo.

Así que hice un movimiento brusco y liberé mi brazo de su agarre.

Le miré enfadada por primera en toda mi vida.

—Si no fueras así conmigo sabrías que necesitaba ayuda, busqué a Emmett porque es mi amigo y... —me sentí algo liberada al expresar lo que sentía, pero me callé al oír las risas crueles de Edward.

—¿Tu amigo? Tú no tienes amigos, era una friki a la que nadie quiere...

Pero hasta él mismo pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de la crueldad de sus palabras y cambió su expresión de inmediato.

Me abrazó rápidamente mientras yo aún seguía en shock por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso, de verdad que no... es sólo que perdí los papeles. Perdóname, por favor —me susurró una y otra vez disculpándose, pero yo aún no salía del shock—. Es sólo que noto a Emmett muy raro estos días y pensé que tal vez había algo entre vosotros. Perdí los papeles, lo siento mucho...

Mis manos aún estaban paralizadas. Mi mente me decía que me apartara de él y le mandara a la mierda. Por primera vez mi mente me pedía que rechazara a Edward. Pero fue mi corazón quien ganó esa pelea y sin ser dueña de mis actos mis brazos se levantaron y le devolvieron el abrazo.

Al igual que cuando mi boca habló sin mi permiso.

—No importa, no pasa nada. Después de todo llevas razón... —susurré casi sin ser yo misma.

º º º

Cuando llegué a casa de la escuela lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi padre, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Así que me acerqué al salón y le vi tumbado en el sofá, pero supe que sí se había levantado, porque a su lado había botellas de licor vacías. Le miré con la mirada perdida.

Antes no entendía por qué se refugiaba en el alcohol, pero últimamente empezaba a entenderle. El alcohol era lo único que te permitía olvidar lo miserable y patética que era tu vida.

Me acerqué aún estando algo perdida en mi mente y me senté a su lado en el suelo, mientras me llevaba a la boca una botella de bourbon que aún estaba medio llena.

Mi reflejo se veía en la tele apagada y no pasé por alto que las comisuras de mis labios estaban más inclinadas hacia abajo de lo normal.

Aparté la mirada, no soportaba verme, y volví a llevarme la botella a los labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** TkmMichu, shiru92, Saha Denali, Caroline, janalez, ZarethMalfoy.

* * *

El timbre desesperado y los golpes salvajes a la puerta me despertaron. Estaba tirada en el piso al lado de todas esas botellas vacías.

Pero estaba sola. Papá ya no estaba tumbado en el sofá. ¿Dónde había ido? Por un momento pensé que quien llamaba a la puerta era él, pero mientras me levantaba del suelo y me acercaba supe enseguida que no.

Eran los mismos tipos de la otra noche, venían a cobrar. Y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que me había emborrachado tanto que había perdido el sentido y no había estado pendiente de si venía Emmett a lo largo de la tarde a traerme el dinero.

¿Habría venido a dármelo y yo no le había abierto la puerta por estar borracha tirada en el piso? ¿mi padre se habría dado cuenta que estaba igual de borracha que él cuándo se había levantado?

Y para rematar tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con explotarme.

Asustada por los golpes y los gritos busqué mi móvil, vi que tenía cinco llamadas de Emmett y dos mensajes de texto.

Los leí rápidamente.

**Estoy en tu casa, pero no hay nadie. ¿Dónde estás? Te espero en el porche de tu casa hasta que vuelvas ;)**

Y el segundo:

**Me ha salido un imprevisto, no puedo seguir esperándote. En cuanto me desocupe vuelvo y te traigo el dinero. Si esos tipos llegaran antes que yo llamame y no abras la puerta ¿ok?**

Decidí seguir su consejo y le llamé cuando oí cómo empezaban a mover el pomo y trastear con la cerradura, porque oí un click como que habían quitado el seguro.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo mientras marcaba a Emmett y oía como entraban en la casa.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y empujé la cómoda hacia la puerta para bloquear, pero eso hizo ruido y enseguida supieron dónde estaba. Me aparté lo más que pude de la puerta mientras la miraba horrorizada.  
Y Emmett no contestaba.

Lo volví a intentar y le di a rellamada. Pero nuevamente no me respondió.

Y esos salvajes empezaron a lanzarse hacia la puerta, la cómoda empezaba a ceder poco a poco.

Estaba atemorizada. Y no podía llamar a la policía, eso era como garantizarnos a mi padre y a mí represalias, porque esos energúmenos no trabajaban solos, eran sólo los cobradores de la gente a la que mi padre les debía el dinero.

La cómoda no tardó en ceder del todo y yo grité asustada, pero rápidamente me taparon la boca para que no gritase. Supuse que temían que los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

—Más te vale no gritar, zorrita, o tu padre acabará muy mal cuando le encontremos —me dijo el que me había sujetado y me tapaba la boca con su asquerosa mano.

—¿Dónde está escondida la rata de tu padre? —me preguntó otro de ellos y le hizo un gesto al que me sujetaba para que me dejara hablar.

El pánico era tal que no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

—¡No lo sé! Pero puedo pagaros, sólo dadme cinco minutos que haga una llamada y os pago, os lo juro —les supliqué llena de miedo.

El mismo que me había preguntado donde estaba mi padre sacó una navaja y negó con la cabeza.

—Se siente, preciosa, pero ya te advertimos que teníais de plazo hasta esta noche y yo sigo sin ver nuestro dinero —exclamó mientras paseaba la punta de la navaja por mi rostro—. Pero descuida, gracias a ti tú padre va a tener una noche más de tiempo para intentar reunir el dinero. Eso sí, una palabra y te rajamos ¿entendido?

El que me sujetaba me tiró del pelo para que respondiera. Pero yo no dije nada y me tiró aún más fuerte. Por lo que me vi obligada a asentir.

Mi vista se nubló aún más al entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Iban a violarme. Me sentía tan asqueada... pero sabía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, no si quería seguir viendo vivo a mi padre.

—Ponla de rodillas y sujetala —exclamó el que me amenazaba con la navaja al que me sujetaba.

A base de fuerza bruta y forcejeos me pusieron de rodillas mientras me sujetaban para que no me pudiera levantar.

Tuve que apartar la vista cuando le vi desabrocharse los pantalones.

Forcejeé instintivamente intentando levantarme, pero sólo conseguí hacerme más daño. Podía oír sus risas lascivas y eso me producía aún más asco.

Y cuando ya se estaba bajando los calzoncillos alguien le apartó de delante de mí de un empujón brusco.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Emmett fuera de sí.

Golpeó al que me sujetaba en un movimiento rápido y me puso de pie poniéndome a su espalda, protegiéndome de ellos.

—Ponedle un solo dedo encima y os mato ¡lo juro! —su tono amenazador me asustó hasta a mí. Ya no parecía el chico alegre que siempre estaba haciendo bromas y se reía por todo, ahora parecía un verdadero asesino si le provocaban. Y era por mí, me estaba defendiendo a riesgo de poner su vida en peligro.

"_Edward sería el que te tuviera que defender, no Emmett. ¿Y dónde está Edward ahora mismo? Tal vez siéndote infiel con cualquiera..._", mi conciencia me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

Si Edward me quisiera estaría ahora mismo en el puesto de Emmett. Pero no lo estaba. Y si no fuera por Emmett...

Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? ¡Tú no pintas nada aquí, largate! —le gritó con rabia el de la navaja mientras se abrochaba de nuevos los pantalones.

—Los que no pintáis nada aquí sois vosotros. Aquí tenéis vuestro dinero —escupió Emmett y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y lo tiró a sus pies.

Uno de ellos se agachó para recogerlo y contó el dinero. Entonces recordé que faltaban los cien míos, iba a decirlo pero entonces habló el que había contado el dinero.

—Está todo, chicos —les informó a sus amigos—. Vayámonos.

Pero el mismo que lo estaba diciendo se veía frustrado de que Emmett nos hubiera interrumpido, pero ahora que tenían su dinero ya no tenían excusa para seguir aquí. Así que se empezaron a dirigir a la puerta y Emmett no les dio la espalda ni un solo segundo mientras me protegía detrás de él.

El último en salir me miró por encima del hombro de Emmett antes de amenazarme de nuevo.

—Ya nos volveremos a ver, preciosa. Estoy seguro que el borracho de tu padre volverá a contraer deudas muy pronto y entonces ya ajustaremos cuentas —añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo de forma lasciva.

Emmett hizo un movimiento brusco mientras levantaba su puño y el infeliz se asustó y se marchó corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Sólo cuando oímos la puerta de casa cerrarse Emmett se giró y me miró. Ambos nos miramos pero no pudimos decir nada, por lo que sólo nos abrazamos en silencio.

º º º

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —me preguntó por décima vez en la noche.

Yo asentí.

—Sí, tranquilo, no volverán, ya tienen su dinero —volví a repetir también por décima vez en la noche.

Emmett suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero no me importaría pasar esta noche contigo para asegurarme de que todo está bien, de verdad ¿seguro que no quieres que me quede?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, además quiero esperar a mi padre y hablar con él seriamente —debía hacerle ver que si seguía por ese camino los dos acabaríamos muertos.

Debía cambiar. Debía volver a ser un padre y encontrar un trabajo. Debía dejar el alcohol y los juegos si quería que saliéramos adelante como familia.

Ya había perdido a mamá y a Kelia, no soportaría perder también a mi padre, era la única familia que me quedaba.

—Está bien, pero dejaré el móvil encendido toda la noche, por cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ok?

Yo asentí.

Nos abrazamos una vez más como despedida y se marchó. Lo que Emmett había hecho por mí esta noche nunca se me olvidaría.

Había intentado empezar a devolverle el dinero con los cien dólares que tenía, pero no me los había aceptado. Ya lo volvería a intentar cuando consiguiera reunir los cuatrocientos que me faltaban. Si hacía falta le metería el dinero a escondidas en su mochila, pero pensaba devolvérselo quisiera él o no.

Como Emmett me había ayudado a limpiar los destrozos que esos salvajes habían hecho en mi cuarto con la cómoda decidí esperar a mi padre en la cocina e hice café para ambos. Mañana tendríamos que llamar al cerrajero para que arreglara la puerta que habían destrozado. Supuse que habían quitado el seguro con la navaja, pero ahora había quedado inutilizada y ya no cerraba bien.

Suspiré y me senté a esperar con una taza de café caliente en mis manos.

Pero pasaron las horas y mi padre no regresó. Y cuando la cafetera quedó vacía me harté de esperar y decidí salir a buscarle.

No me importó que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada. Cogí las llaves del coche y empecé a buscarle en todos los antros de mala muerte de Forks.

Porque su lugar no estaba en esos sitios, sino en casa, conmigo. Y la frustración de no encontrarle hizo que aumentara el odio y el resentimiento que había empezado a sentir hacía él.

¿Por qué se había ido de casa sabiendo que esos tipos volverían? Me había dejado sola y quería saber por qué.

"_Porque él tampoco te quiere_", me negué a creer lo que mi conciencia me decía a gritos y seguí buscándole.

º º º

Tiré la chaqueta al sofá de mala leche mientras mi padre y yo entrabamos en casa a las siete de la mañana.

En una hora tenía que irme al instituto y me había pasado toda la noche buscándole. Mi padre no era capaz ni de mirarme a la cara.

—¿Cómo has podido? —solté hablándole por primera vez desde que le había encontrado preso en la comisaria de Forks.

—Yo... lo siento, estaba desesperado, no vi otra opción... —balbuceó nervioso y tambaleante, aún seguía borracho.

—¡¿Qué no viste otra opción?! ¡¿Y te pareció buena opción atracar esa gasolinera?! Si no fueran amigos tuyos los que te arrestaron habrían dado parte a servicios sociales y me habrían llevado a un orfanato! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! —le grité colérica—. ¡Por no hablar de que ahora mismo te enfrentas a un juicio por atraco a mano armada!

Nunca le había gritado a mi padre, pero esto ya me superaba. Y a mi padre también porque se sentó en una silla y empezó a llorar. Verle en ese estado me partió el corazón.

Pero me mantuve seria porque no podía pasar por alto lo que había hecho, necesitaba abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la vida seguía.

—Ya sé que Kelia y mamá ya no están, pero me tienes a mí. Puede que no sea la hija que quisieras que siguiera viva, pero... —mi padre se levantó de la silla y me abofeteó.

Yo me llevé la mano a la mejilla golpeada y le miré con ojos llorosos.

—No. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Eso —me ordenó palabra a palabra lleno de rabia—. Yo os amaba a ambas por igual. Nada habría cambiado si en vez de Kelia hubieras muerto tú, eso me habría matado en vida igual que me mató la muerte de tu hermana.

Negué con la cabeza mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

—Te equivocas... —le refuté mientras bajaba la mano de mi mejilla—. Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, mamá nunca se habría ido y todos habríais superado mi muerte. Pero sabes de sobra que mamá no me quería a mí, sino a Kelia. ¡Fue por eso que se marchó, porque no soportaba verme a mí y darse cuenta que su hija preferida estaba muerta y yo seguía viva!

Esta vez mi padre no tuvo el valor de abofetearme porque sabía que decía la verdad.

Mi madre siempre tuvo preferencia por Kelia a pesar de que eramos hermanas gemelas. Eramos físicamente idénticas, pero psicológicamente distintas.

Ella era alegre, divertida y llena de energía, idéntica a mi madre. Y yo era tímida, vergonzosa y aburrida, como mi padre. A pesar de que Kelia y yo nos queríamos y amábamos como hermanas mi madre siempre nos trataba diferente. Lo que empezó a crear una brecha entre nosotras.

Aunque al menos eramos una familia por aquella época. Pero tras su muerte mamá nunca se recuperó.

Incluso a veces me echaba en cara que siguiera viva y que Kelia no estuviera. Eso fueron cosas que me dejaron marcada para siempre...

Nos cambiamos incluso de ciudad porque Seattle estaba lleno de recuerdos de Kelia y mamá entraba en crisis siempre. Volvimos al pueblo natal de mis padres y mamá pasó con nosotros un año antes de abandonarnos, diciendo que ya no lo soportaba más.

Y papá por aquel entonces estaba casi recuperado, incluso había conseguido trabajo como jefe de policía, pero volvió a hundirse cuando mamá nos dejó. Por eso sabía que si Kelia siguiera viva y yo hubiera muerto mamá lo hubiera superado con mucha más facilidad y nunca les habría abandonado.

Y ahora mismo mi padre no sería un borracho que atraca gasolineras para conseguir dinero para pagar sus deudas.

No, si en mi lugar estuviera Kelia serían una familia unida. Porque a pesar de ser Kelia y yo hermanas gemelas eramos como la luna y el sol, totalmente opuestas.

Ella era querida por todos y yo rechazada por todos, incluso desde pequeñas (aunque el rechazo que más me dolió siempre fue el de mi propia madre). Pero siempre supuse que era algo normal, si nos comparaban yo salía perdiendo irremediablemente.

Porque Kelia era la luz de la casa para mi madre y yo la oveja negra.

Y mi padre lo sabía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Siempre le pedía a mi madre que nos quisiera por igual, muchas veces les escuchaba a escondidas, pero mi madre fingía que no sabía de qué hablaba mi padre. A pesar de que para todos era más que obvio quién era su preferida.

—Si tu madre se marchó es porque era una egoísta que sólo se quería a si misma y nunca supo ser una buena madre —susurró mi padre con dolor al saber que pensaba así y lo peor es que él sabía que yo tenía razón, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que él también la tenía con lo de que mi madre no era una buena madre. Pero era la que me había tocado y sabía que mi muerte le habría sido muchísimo más fácil de superar que la de Kelia.

Y gracias a ella habrían salido adelante y seguirían siendo una familia.

—Ya no importa, papá —exclamé cariñosamente poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Ya es pasado, lo que importa ahora es el presente y el futuro. No podemos seguir así, te pido por favor que intentemos volver a ser una familia, por favor...

Y le abracé llorando, para que se diera cuenta que yo ya no podía seguir así, que necesitaba a mi padre.

Que NECESITABA que volviéramos a ser una familia.

Mi padre me correspondió el abrazo.

—Tienes razón, cariño, perdoname, perdoname por haber sido un mal padre para ti durante todos estos años. Te prometo que voy a cambiar, voy a hacer que te vuelvas a sentir orgullosa de tu padre —me prometió mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y nos quedamos así mientras ambos llorábamos soltando todo lo que habíamos guardando dentro.

º º º

A pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, y habérmela pasado conduciendo buscando a mi padre por toda la ciudad, llegué al instituto con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa esperanzada. Confiaba en la promesa que me había hecho mi padre. Me había prometido que iba a dejar el alcohol e iba a ir a terapia. Y que cuando estuviera un poco más recuperado intentaría recuperar su trabajo. Y yo confiaba en él.

Estaba tan emocionada con eso que casi pasé por alto un cambio en el estacionamiento.

Me estaba esperando.

En el fondo de mi corazón habría deseado que fuera Edward, pero no era él quien me esperaba, sino Emmett.

Cuando llegué a su lado me abrazó amistosamente.

—¿Qué tal todo? —me preguntó preocupado mientras íbamos hacia clase y salíamos del estacionamiento.

—Bien, no te preocupes. De hecho muy bien, mi padre me ha prometido que va a recuperarse y dejar el alcohol —empecé a contarle, le conté todo lo que habíamos hablado, exceptuando lo de Kelia.

Ese era un tema que nunca había hablado con nadie que no fuera de mi familia. Aquí en Forks nadie la había conocido porque nos mudamos a Seattle siendo las dos unas recién nacidas. Pero yo no estaba preparada para hablar de ella con nadie más y no creía algún día estarlo.

Porque cuando ella murió se murió una parte de mí.

"_Si Edward te quisiera sería a él a quien le contaras todo esto, un novio te escucha y te apoya en tus problemas. Y dime, ¿dónde está Edward?_", me reprochó cruelmente mi conciencia mientras terminaba de contarle todo a Emmett.

Empecé a sentir un dolor muy profundo en el pecho porque mi conciencia se había vuelto la peor de mis enemigos y me torturaba con su sinceridad.

Emmett notó que me pasaba algo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Bells? —me preguntó angustiado al ver mi expresión.

Yo fingí una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es nada, es sólo un pequeño dolor de barriga, voy un momento al baño. Nos vemos en clase ¿ok? —me excusé y me fui hacia los baños.

Una vez dentro me aseguré que no había nadie y me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Y sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más saqué una petaca llena de alcohol y empecé a beber sin control.

Últimamente el alcohol era lo único que me permitía seguir adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** ZAVACULLEN, TkmMichu, maleja twihard, shiru92, kattyfan, rosalie-key, Saha Denali, Fran Cullack.

* * *

Me reí por lo bajo intentando no llamar la atención, aunque mis continuos tropiezos hacían la tarea un poco difícil. Me había pasado gran parte de la mañana encerrada en el baño de la escuela bebiendo y ahora apenas podía sostenerme en pie.

Ni siquiera era una opción entrar a clase ya que notarían que estaba borracha y avisarían a mi padre. Lo único que podía hacer era irme con el coche y descansar en algún parque o donde fuera mientras se me pasaba la borrachera, porque papá estaba en casa y no quería que se diera cuenta de mi estado.

Tal vez la excusa que le había puesto a Emmett del dolor de barriga sirviera como excusa para ausentarme todo el día. Nadie dudaría de que estaba enferma. Y es que para todos yo era la friki que nunca faltaba a la escuela, ni aunque estuviera enferma.

Recordé una vez que, a pesar de estar con fiebre alta, me obligué a ir a la escuela porque ese día tenía dos exámenes y no quería perderlos. Por lo que nadie sospecharía que estaba haciendo pellas.

Con gran esfuerzo conseguí alcanzar mi coche y arranqué. Veía todo un poco doble, pero por suerte conseguí salir del estacionamiento sin rozar los otros coches, aunque estuve a punto de empotrarme con las motos que estaban aparcadas, lo evité por un centímetro, un poco mas y todas habrían caído en efecto dominó.

No pude seguir conduciendo mucho más ya que me desviaba del carril y me metía en el contrario, por lo que aparqué en un pequeño estacionamiento de un supermercado y me fui al asiento de atrás a echarme una pequeña siesta para ver si se me pasaba.

—_Te quiero, hermanita —me dijo Kelia mientras me abrazaba, ambas reímos._

—_Yo también te quiero mucho —le respondí y nos separamos para seguir comiéndonos nuestros helados. _

_Estábamos en el porche de nuestra casa comiéndonos unos cucuruchos de chocolate y nata. Pero a Kelia se le había caído la bola de helado de chocolate al suelo y se había quedado solo con la de nata y se había puesto a llorar. _

_Con tal de no verla triste le traspasé a su cucurucho mi bola de chocolate, eso la hizo sonreír y nos habíamos abrazado cariñosamente._

_Era genial tener una hermana con la que jugar y compartir todo._

—_Oye, Bells, ahora en terminarnos los helados ¿jugamos a las casitas? _

_Yo asentí emocionada, me apetecía mucho jugar._

_Pero antes de que nos termináramos los helados mamá regresó de sus compras y llamó a Kelia._

—_¡Kelia, cariño, ven un momento que te quiero enseñar algo! —Kelia salió corriendo hacia donde estaba mamá, y yo la seguí a pesar de que a mí mamá no me había llamado._

_Cuando entramos en la sala de estar vimos cómo mamá sacaba un montón de ropa preciosa de las bolsas. Kelia empezó a pegar saltitos emocionada, yo rodé los ojos, no entendía cómo la ropa la podía emocionar tanto. Pero si ella estaba feliz yo también, así que me quedé a su lado mientras mamá le hablaba._

—_Mira que traje más precioso te he comprado, lo vi y supe que te quedaría estupendo. Lavate las manos y te lo pruebas ¿ok? —Kelia asintió emocionada y salió corriendo a lavarse las manos._

_Yo miré a mamá inocentemente esperando mi turno. Ella notó que yo parecía esperar algo._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —me preguntó mientras no dejaba de mirar el traje de Kelia._

—_¿Qué me has traído a mí? ¿me enseñas mi vestido, porfa? Quiero verlo —le dije emocionada. No es que la ropa me gustara, pero a ellas sí y yo sólo quería encajar, así que desde hacía tiempo me obligaba a fingir que me gustaba._

_Mi madre dejó de mirar el vestido de Kelia y me miró haciendo una mueca molesta._

—_¿Tu vestido? ¿y para qué? Si te niegas siempre a ponerte algo que no sean pantalones, pareces un chico —exclamó con desesperación._

_Ah, entonces era eso. No me había traído un vestido porque sabía que no me gustaban, entonces debía haberme comprado unos pantalones nuevos. _

_Volví a mirarla emocionada._

—_¿Y dónde están? —pregunté emocionada mientras empezaba a revolver las bolsas intentando encontrarlos, pero sólo veía ropa para ella y cosas para Kelia._

_Pero mi madre puso el grito en el cielo y me llamó cochina._

—_¡Mira lo que has hecho, cochina! ¡Has ensuciado todo con tus sucias manos! ¡Largo de aquí, aquí no hay nada para una marimacho cochina como tú! —los gritos de mi madre me hicieron llorar y salí corriendo de allí mientras Kelia entraba, a la cual se le borró la sonrisa cuando me vio salir de allí en ese estado._

Desperté abruptamente cuando alguien golpeó el cristal de mi coche.

Aún adormilada bajé la ventanilla mientras me enderezaba en el asiento.

—Disculpa, pero si no vas a comprar nada voy a tener que pedirte que te marches, el parking es sólo para los clientes —me dijo un dependiente con cara molesta.

Me disculpé y le dije que me iba ya mismo.

Arranqué y me fui a casa, donde por primera vez encontré una nota de mi padre justificando su ausencia.

_**He salido a mi primera terapia con el psicólogo. Te prometo que pronto volveremos a ser una familia unida, dame tiempo. Te quiero.**_

_**Charlie**_

Esa simple nota me alegró el día. Subí a mi cuarto y llamé a Emmett para que me dijera los deberes que habían puesto hoy, aunque no hubiera acudido no quería dejar de hacerlos. Ya mañana pondría la excusa de que no me sentía bien y me tocó irme a mi casa.

—Entiendo, vale, gracias Em —le agradecí cuando terminó de dictarme todos los deberes de todas las asignaturas.

—De nada, Bells, pero entonces ¿te sientes ya bien? ¿irás mañana a la escuela? —me preguntó.

—Sí, claro, allí estaré... —me mordí el labio indecisa sobre si preguntar algo que me rondaba la cabeza—. Oye, Em... ¿tú le has dicho a Edward que no me sentía bien?

Pero mientras hacía esa pregunta supe que sonaba ridículo. Ni siquiera hacía falta que Emmett se lo hubiera contado, todos habrían notado mi ausencia en la escuela. Y no porque me apreciaran, sino porque íbamos a la misma clase todos.

—Sí, le dije que fuera a verte ¿no se ha pasado? —"_le dije_", me repetí a mí misma.

Eso era algo que tenía que salir de uno mismo y ni aún así, ni aunque se lo hubieran pedido, se había tomado la molestia de venir a verme.

Suspiré intentando controlar las lágrimas traicioneras que luchaban por salir.

—No... —fue lo único que pude responderle sin echarme a llorar—. Bueno, no importa, seguro que está ocupado.

Emmett no respondió y supe el porqué. Porque ambos sabíamos que Edward no estaba ocupado, sino que no quería venir a verme.

Pero ambos nos quedamos callados sin querer volver a sacar el mismo tema de siempre.

—En fin, Bells, si necesitas cualquier otra cosa llamame ¿ok? Y nuevamente disculpa por no poder ir hoy a verte, pero ya sabes que me ha sido imposible —se volvió a disculpar, nada más llamarle me había pedido perdón por no poder venir a verme, pero le había tocado ir a cuidar a su abuela que había sufrido una bajada de tensión y no querían dejarla sola.

—Tranqui, Em, además ya estoy bien, nos vemos mañana y gracias —exclamé antes de colgar y ponerme a hacer los deberes.

º º º

Esa noche, a pesar de todo, me sentía feliz por el cambio de actitud de mi padre, así que tras terminar los deberes cogí parte de los cien dólares que tenía guardados y me fui a hacer la compra. Compré todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el estofado de carne que tanto le gustaba a mi padre.

Justo cuando terminé de preparar la mesa le oí entrar.

Fui a recibirle con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se me cayó al suelo cuando le vi entrar borracho.

—P-papá... —susurré decepcionada.

Él me ignoró y avanzó hacia el salón tambaleándose con una botella en la mano.

Yo me quedé petrificada en mi sitio.

Le oí encender la tele y tumbarse en el sofá, como tantas otras noches le había visto hacer. Pero hoy no me lo esperaba.

Porque de verdad me había creído su cambio de actitud. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus promesas? No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que me prometió que iba a cambiar ¿y ya todo se había ido al garete? ¿qué había pasado? ¿no se suponía que venía del psicólogo?

Enfurecida conseguí reaccionar y fui hacia el salón. Apagué la tele y me puse delante de él con los brazos en jarra.

—Estás borracho —exclamé con tono acusador.

—Dejame en paz y aparta —me pidió mientras intentaba encender de nuevo la tele con el mando a distancia, pero no lo consiguió al estar yo delante.

—¡No! ¡Me prometiste que ibas a cambiar! Incluso me dejaste una nota diciendo que ibas al psicólogo ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué has vuelto borracho?

Mi padre se intentó levantar, pero al estar tan borracho se volvió a caer encima del sofá.

—¡Porque me da la gana, soy tu padre y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así! ¡Así que apartate que quiero ver la tele! —me exigió furioso.

Yo le miré enfadada.

—¡Pues no me aparto hasta que me des una explica...! —pero no pude acabar la frase porque mi padre me tiró la botella que sostenía y casi me da en la cabeza. Me aparté por reflejos, pero la botella golpeó el estante superior, mojándome en el proceso, y las cosas que había ahí cayeron todas cayéndome en la cabeza.

No me habían hecho daño, no esos objetos que me golpearon, lo único que me hizo daño fue el gesto de mi padre. Eso sí me hizo daño y demasiado.

Le miré como intentando encontrar a mi padre en algún lugar de ese ser que me acababa de tirar una botella de vidrio a la cabeza, pero no le encontré, sólo vi a un borracho enfadado.

—¡He dicho que te apartes! —me volvió a gritar mientras hacía el gesto de volver a levantarse. Supuse que para apartarme por la fuerza.

Decidí que ya había tenido suficiente, así que sin mediar más palabras con él salí de allí y le dejé solo. Y antes de llegar a mi habitación oí que ya había encendido la tele y abría el estante en busca de más alcohol.

Y dicen que de tal palo tal astilla... así que yo también saqué de mi rincón secreto una botella de whisky y me emborraché en mi habitación.

º º º

Ring, ring, ring...

Me desperté sobresaltada por el teléfono, a tientas lo busqué y descolgué sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¿D-diga? —pregunté con voz ronca, tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta.

—Ey, Bells, imagino que te has vuelto a sentir mal, ¿qué tal te encuentras? —me empezó a decir Emmett y abrí los ojos sorprendida, al mirar hacia fuera vi que había un montón de luz y miré el reloj.

¡Eran las once de la mañana!

Me había quedado dormida y no había ido a clase.

—Eehhh...ya estoy mejor, creo que iré a las últimas clases —le dije, me dio vergüenza decirle que me había emborrachado la noche anterior y que me había quedado dormida, así que mientras hablaba con él empecé a vestirme precipitadamente (a cambiarme de ropa mejor dicho, ya que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior)—. Ahora nos vemos ¿ok?

—Ah, ok, pues hasta ahora —y colgamos.

Tiré el teléfono a la cama y empecé a prepararme rápidamente la mochila con los libros de las últimas clases.

Estupendo, no sabía ni para qué me había molestado en hacer los deberes, justo eran los deberes de las primeras clases, las que me había perdido. En las últimas no habían puesto.

Mi mala suerte no tenía fin...

Bajé abajo a toda prisa y mientras agarraba las llaves del coche vi aún la mesa puesta, miré por un momento hacia el salón. Papá también debía estar durmiendo la mona...

Suspiré.

Cogí las llaves y salí hacia clase.

º º º

Cuando llegué ya había empezado la primera clase tras el almuerzo, tuve que llamar a la puerta y pedirle permiso para entrar.

—Oh, me alegra verla, señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra ya bien? —me preguntó la profesora Fanny al verme entrar.

Todos los demás me miraban, no era normal en mí llegar tarde. James y sus amigos se reían mientras miraban hacia mí.

Emmett me guiñó un ojo cuando me vio. Y Jasper, Rosalie y Alice me sonrieron. Edward sólo me dedicó un seco gesto de saludo con la cabeza, pero volvió su vista hacia Tom, otro compañero, y siguió hablando por lo bajo.

—Si, me sentía algo indispuesta, pero ya estoy bien —respondí en voz baja y tomé asiento.

—Me alegra oírlo, ya me dará luego el justificante del médico. Bueno, chicos, continuemos... —y centró su atención de nuevo en la clase.

¿Justificante médico? Pufff... me tocaría inventar que me sentía tan mal que no había tenido ganas ni fuerza para ir al médico, esperaba que me creyeran, pero por mi expediente era fácil que lo hicieran. De algo me servía haber sido la empollona de clase durante toda la vida.

º º º

Al salir de clase Edward se acercó a mí y empezamos a salir a la vez, por lo general siempre que se acercaba a mí era para pedirme algo.

Y no me equivocaba.

—Oye, Bells, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo esta tarde, ya sabes... en plan intimo —añadió mientras llevaba su mano a mi culo.

En realidad no tenía ánimos para sexo, me sentía hecha una mierda. Tanto física como psicológicamente.

Y además me sentía dolida con él. Era el único que no me había preguntado qué tal estaba. Se suponía que había faltado día y media al instituto porque me encontraba mal ¿tanto le costaría preguntarme cómo me sentía?

Sin embargo... era Edward. Y a pesar de todo seguía sin poder decirle no.

—Claro...

—Genial, pues ¿dónde nos vemos? ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

—En la tuya mejor... —respondí, ya que mi padre podía pillarnos al estar en la casa.

—Ok, pues te espero, hasta luego —se despidió con un beso en los labios y se fue hasta su coche.

º º º

Eché un pequeño trago al whisky y me pinté los labios, del color que a Edward le gustaba. También me había puesto un vestido azul que Edward decía que era su preferido.

Siempre decía que me vestía como una abuela, pero éste era uno de los pocos trajes que le gustaban.

Cuando había llegado a casa papá ni siquiera estaba en casa y deseé de corazón que no estuviera metiéndose en líos, crucé los dedos porque hubiera ido al psicólogo.

El volver a pensar en ello me hizo volver a tener ganas de otro trago de whisky, el pintalabios se me corrió un poco y volví a pintármelos.

Le dejé una nota diciéndole que llegaría algo tarde y me fui a casa de Edward.

Cuando llegué él ya me estaba esperando, ni siquiera me saludó cuando abrió la puerta, sino que me recibió con un molesto:

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, me entretuve —susurré en disculpa.

Cuando cerró la puerta se me pasó una idea por la cabeza al ver que tenía la casa para él solo y estábamos en el salón, donde disponía de un home cinema.

—Oye, Edward, se me ocurre que podríamos ver alguna peli, hace mucho que no pasamos una tarde tranquilita viendo una película... —propuse.

Él puso mala cara.

—Si me apeteciera ver una película no te habría llamado, me apetece otra cosa y lo sabes, te dije que quería pasar una tarde intima contigo —y como si quisiera dar más énfasis a sus palabras se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar el cuello.

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos ver primero una peli y ya luego... —pero no me dejó terminar, ya que me besó para callarme y yo no me atreví a volver a sacar el tema.

Así que subimos a su habitación y pasamos toda la tarde teniendo sexo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** Stefi s.g, maleja twihard, Milla Whitlock, TkmMichu, Fran Cullack, ZAVACULLEN , Cami-twilighter, Saha Denali, Shiru92.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana. Ya las clases habían terminado y era hora de divertirse.

El viernes era mi día preferido de la semana desde que me transformaba en Kelia. Saqué del escondite la peluca y me puse ropa provocativa que también tenía escondida.

Papá nuevamente había vuelto a su rutina de desaparecer para emborracharse en cualquier antro de mala muerte.

Por lo que esa noche pude salir por la puerta principal sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas.

Cuando llegué a Eclipse nuevamente estaba a reventar. Tal vez incluso había más gente que el pasado finde.

Y Edward no tardó en hacerse ver, parecía que había llegado pronto con tal de encontrarme rápidamente, ya que parecía no tener ojos para nadie más.

Me recordé que tenía que hacerle sentir como él me hacía sentir a mí. Así que cuando se acercó a saludarme con un beso aparté el rostro como con desgana.

—Ey, ¿qué te ocurre? —me preguntó sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud.

—Nada —respondí con desgana y miré hacia la pista donde estaban bailando.

—No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de volverte a ver, no veía la hora de que fuera viernes —exclamó y noté que empezaba a tocarme el culo.

Dudé sobre si apartarle la mano o no, decidí que no. Iba a hacer como él. Dejaría que creyera que había algo entre nosotros y luego le ignoraría tal y como él hacía conmigo todos los días. A ver si le gustaba lo que eso le hacía sentir.

Tal vez así aprendiera a valorarme un poco más.

—Oye, te he traído un regalo —soltó de repente Edward y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, cuando lo encontró extendió la mano hacia mí, yo lo tomé.

Era una pulsera de plata que tenía grabado el nombre de Kelia.

A mí nunca me había regalado nunca nada así ni por mi cumpleaños... era yo la única que le hacía regalos que nunca eran correspondidos.

Aún recordaba en su último cumpleaños cómo despreció mi regalo. Me había pasado dos meses enteros cosiendo. Era un jersey de lana para el invierno, lo hice de sus colores favoritos y puse el logo de su equipo de música favorito. Me llevó una eternidad aprender a coser, pero lo hice por él, quería regalarle algo especial.

Pero todos mis esfuerzos se vieron infravalorados cuando le di mi regalo.

—_Toma, Edward, es para ti, espero que te guste —dije tímidamente ante la atenta mirada de todos, estábamos en su casa y la casa estaba llena de todos sus amigos y compañeros de instituto._

_Edward abrió el regalo y cuando vio el jersey juro que pensé que le había gustado._

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada James habló con burla._

—_Dios, que cosa más fea, te han timado, Swan, que horterada te han vendido, eso no se lo pondría yo ni a mi perro —y todos empezaron a reírse._

_Excepto Emmett, Alice y Jasper, fueron los únicos que no se burlaron de mi regalo. Porque hasta el mismo Edward se carcajeó con los demás y dejó el regalo a un lado mientras seguía desenvolviendo los otros. _

Y nunca le vi con mi jersey puesto, seguramente lo tiró...

Me sentí herida... una vez más.

—Y bueno, ¿qué te parece? —me preguntó emocionado esperando una respuesta.

En realidad era bonita la pulsera, pero donde las dan las toman.

Me reí.

—¿Una pulserita de plata? Supongo que es... bonita —exclamé con un gesto de desdén mientras sujetaba la pulsera con el indice y el pulgar.

Edward puso una cara de desilusión que me gustó, porque era la misma cara que yo había puesto cuando le entregué aquel jersey con tanta ilusión y todos se burlaron de mí.

—Bueno, si no te gusta siempre puedo cambiarla... —dijo algo incómodo.

Yo sonreí como si me sintiera aliviada.

—Sí, por favor, no quería sonar grosera pero es un poco hortera esta pulsera, te han timado, cariño —solté cariñosa de nuevo mientras le acariciaba un poco la mejilla.

Él sonrió olvidando el desplante que le acababa de hacer.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿te has acordado de traer apuntado tu numero? Me gustaría llamarte entre semana, los días se hacen tan largos si no tengo noticias de ti... —me susurró al oído de forma coqueta.

Por suerte antes de pasar por aquí había ido a una tienda a comprarme uno, era de esos baratos, pero me serviría para lo que lo quería.

—Sí, ten, es éste.

Edward sonrió a más no poder mientras se apuntaba de inmediato mi número en la agenda del móvil.

Yo aproveché para pedir otro trago.

Cuando me lo bebí de un trago y Edward terminó de apuntarse el número salimos a bailar a la pista.

En determinado momento tuve que ausentarme un rato al baño y cuando salí de éste alguien me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

Emmett.

Lo primero que pensé es que me había descubierto.

—E-Emmett... —tartamudeé nerviosa, intentando pensar qué error había cometido para que me descubriera, pero no conseguía pensar en nada que me delatara.

—Kelia, quiero hablar contigo sobre algunos asuntos, no te quitaré mucho tiempo —me pidió y supe que no me había descubierto.

Lo que no sabía es de qué quería hablar conmigo, es decir, con Kelia. La amante de Edward.

Nos fuimos hasta un rincón apartado de la disco para asegurarnos de que nadie nos oía.

—¿Y bien? —cuestioné.

—Mira, voy a ser sincero, no tengo nada contra ti, pero no quiero que te acerques más a Edward. Él tiene novia y no se merece que la engañen de esta forma. Si no te alejas de él yo mismo le contaré lo que está pasando entre su novio y tú —me soltó con tono molesto.

Y en mi interior sonreí. Emmett era un amigo de verdad. Tal vez el único que tenía.

Sin querer mi sonrisa se reflejó y Emmett lo malinterpretó.

—¿Te hace gracia? Porque a mí ninguna, y si te tuvieras algo de respeto no serías el segundo plato de nadie —ahora se veía mucho más molesto que antes al pensar que me estaba burlando de él al reírme en su cara.

—Me da a mi que el segundo plato es otra... sólo hay que ver como babea Edward por mi. Si le pido que salte, él salta, si le pido que ladre, él ladra. Y algo me dice que con su novia no es tan... atento ¿me equivoco? —ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido todo eso que le acababa de soltar.

Imaginé que en el fondo le estaba poniendo a prueba, quería ver qué decía Emmett de mí a mis espaldas.

Emmett frunció el ceño más molesto que nunca.

—Escúchame muy bien, Kelia —mi nombre casi lo escupió con el asco que sentía por mí—. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a su novia, ella sí es una buena chica que se merece lo mejor. En cambio tú con esta actitud de zorra poligonera no llegarás muy lejos. Es mejor que empieces a valorarte pronto y dejes de ser el segundo plato de los demás. Es sólo un consejo y yo de ti lo tomaría.

Dicho eso Emmett se largó bastante molesto.

Y por sus palabras lo normal sería que estuviera molesta, porque me acababa de llamar zorra poligonera. Pero como sabía que esas palabras no iban para mí, sino para Kelia, la supuesta amante de Edward, me eché a reír con fuerza.

Emmett era increíble. Me defendía siempre, sin importar que yo estuviera delante para verlo o no. Y agradecí que fuera mi amigo.

Cuando conseguí calmar las risas fui en busca de Edward, que parecía preocupado de que me hubiera tardado tanto.

—¿Dónde estabas? Como tardabas tanto pensé que te habías ido o algo...

Rodé los ojos con cansancio, como él hacía cuando yo le preguntaba a veces qué por qué tardaba tanto en regresar cuando íbamos a algún sitio juntos.

—Qué agobio, dejame respirar, Edward, sólo fui al baño... —intenté que mi voz sonara lo más molesta posible.

Edward pareció avergonzado y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte. No volverá a ocurrir —dijo sonrojado.

Me sentí poderosa por primera vez. Ahora los papeles habían cambiado.

Ahora era a él al que no dejaban de hacer desplantes y al que le tocaba aguantarse. Y ni siquiera parecía guardarme rencor por nada, lo olvidaba y me seguía mirando con adoración todo el rato.

Y pensé si yo también me vería así cuando él me hacía desplantes todo el rato y yo no decía nada, no me extrañaba que se aprovechara de mí. Era tan fácil utilizar a alguien que sólo tiene ojos para ti... pero a la misma vez tan cruel.

Y Edward había sido muy cruel conmigo, era hora de tomar mi venganza.

Salimos a bailar un rato más en la pista hasta que me cansé y le pedí a Edward que nos sentáramos un rato.

—Entonces ¿qué tal ha estado tu semana? —me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y empezaba a dejar beso tras beso recorriendo toda la extensión del brazo.

Me mordí el labio porque me gustaba cómo me hacía sentir, pero rápidamente adopté de nuevo una posición aburrida, aunque sin apartar mi brazo de él.

—Pues creo que voy a suspender... tengo un montón de deberes atrasados y me da pereza hacerlos... he estado bastante agobiada esta semana por culpa de la escuela —comenté como con aburrimiento mientras hacía una mueca de frustración.

—Vamos, seguro que no es para tanto... —dijo intentando animarme y yo liberé mi brazo para poder beber un poco.

Resoplé.

—Sí es para tanto... estoy agobiada con tantos deberes. ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo? —pregunté con un tono que intentaba que se sintiera identificado con mis quejas.

En realidad era mentira lo que le estaba contando, ni iba a suspender ni estaba agobiada con los deberes. Pero quería dar la imagen de chica despreocupada de la escuela y que salía de fiesta por las noches, ese era el tipo de chica que encajaba con todos y a los que todos querían. A los frikis empollones se les marginaba directamente sin molestarse en conocerlos.

Quería dar una imagen totalmente diferente a la mía.

—Oye, si quieres te puedo echar una mano con eso —comentó de pronto animado como si acabara de tener una idea genial.

—¿Ah, si? ¿cómo? —pregunté escéptica con una pequeña risita.

¿Acaso iba a proponerme hacerme él los deberes? Si no hacía ni él mismo los suyos dudaba que se ofreciera a eso.

Y acerté.

—Verás, en mi escuela hay una friki a la que se usa para que nos haga los deberes. Si quieres me puedes dar los tuyos y se los paso para que te los haga ¿te apetece?

Sentí como si me acabaran de echar un cubo de agua helada encima.

"_Una friki a la que se usa para que nos haga los deberes_".

Se refería a mí...

No sólo me utilizaba él para que le hiciera sus deberes, sino que le estaba proponiendo a su supuesta amante que le diera sus deberes para que la cuernuda de su novia se los hiciera a ella también.

Me sentí tan usada y tan traicionada que no pude reaccionar.

Y tampoco pude controlar la mueca de asco que se instaló en mi rostro mientras le miraba.

—¿Estás bien, Kelia? —me preguntó alarmado al ver mi expresión.

Me forcé a recomponerme y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Pero en mi interior nunca volvería a estar todo bien, Edward me rompía el corazón en tantos pedazos que nunca sería capaz de recomponerlo nuevamente. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía.

—Sí, estoy bien... y sí, me parece bien, mañana te traeré mis deberes para que se los entregues a esa... —tragué saliva— friki.

Edward sonrió.

—Dalo por hecho, antes de que se termine el finde los tendrás hechos y con matricula, es una empollona —añadió y se rió.

Yo me reí para seguirle el juego.

Íbamos a ver si seguía riéndose antes de que acabara la semana. No le volvía a hacer los deberes nunca más. Edward iba a hacer los suyos y los de Kelia, es decir, los míos. A ver si seguía pensando que era divertido cargarle a los demás con sus deberes.

Obviamente no podía decirle no cuando me lo pidiera, pero fingiría estar enferma y no creo que fuera tan capullo como para obligarme a hacérselos estando enferma.

Le tocaría hacerlos él mismo si no quería fallarle a su nueva amante.

Iba a pedirle que saliéramos a bailar de nuevo cuando Jessica y sus amigas, compañeras nuestras de la escuela, se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

—Ey, Edward —saludó Jessica mientras se acomodaba.

Tras saludarnos todos noté que todas las chicas me miraban.

—Así que esta es la famosa Kelia, ¿no? James no deja de hablar de ella —añadió Lauren Mallory mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

Pero no era de odio como me miraba en la escuela, sino de envidia.

Edward me rodeó el cuello con el brazo atrayéndome más hacia él.

—Sí, ella es —respondió Edward.

—¿Y ya has roto con la petarda de Swan? —preguntó Jessica haciendo que Edward se tensara.

—Ey, Jess, vamos, no seas tan mala, es un poco muermo pero tampoco es mala persona —¿se suponía que Edward me estaba defendiendo llamándome muermo?—. Y no exactamente, es decir, me conviene tenerla a mi lado hasta que termine el curso, si no fuera porque me hace los deberes y me ayuda en los exámenes estaría repitiendo curso.

Todos se rieron.

Excepto yo.

Edward interpretó mi repentino enmudecimiento como que estaba molesta por lo de su novia.

—Por eso te dije que es complicado, no la quiero y nunca la he querido. Pero me conviene tenerla cerca, además si estoy con ella es más por compasión que otra cosa, es una friki que no tiene amigos, pero tranquila que no es nada serio, a la única que quiero es a ti —soltó mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y me besaba.

Estaba en shock.

Quería llorar. Era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, pero tuve que contenerme.

La persona de la que llevaba enamorada toda mi vida decía que no sólo no me quería, sino que sólo me tenía a su lado por conveniencia y "compasión".

"_¿De que te sorprendes? Muy en el fondo siempre lo has sabido_", me reprochó mi conciencia.

Y era cierto, pero no era lo mismo suponerlo que oírlo de los labios de Edward. Eso me había destrozado viva y roto el corazón definitivamente. En ese lugar donde antes latía un corazón ahora no quedaba nada, sólo un hueco que nunca se llenaría con nada ni con nadie.

Porque Edward me había roto para siempre.

—Bueno y confiesa Edward ¿te la has tirado? Es decir, a mí me daría un poco de asco... seguro que si la tocas te contagia lo muermo —Jessica estaba borracha y lo dijo entre risitas tontas.

—¿Tocarla? No alucines, qué asco, nunca me acostaría con esa cosa, ya suficiente si la hago feliz diciéndole que soy su novio —respondió también entre risas y todos se rieron con él.

Yo empecé a reírme histéricamente y me levanté rápidamente disculpándome para ir al baño. Ellos pensaron que me reía también de la friki de Swan, pero me reía por no llorar.

Cosa que hice en cuanto me encerré en un cubículo del baño.

Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan herida y humillada.

Nunca.

Me arranqué la peluca y la tiré al suelo rabiosa. Estaba harta, harta de todo.

¿Qué había de malo en mí para que nadie me quisiera? ¿por qué seguía viva? ¿por qué no morí yo en vez de Kelia? Estaba convencida que si Edward hubiera conocido a Kelia se habría enamorado de verdad de ella y no estaría sólo a su lado por interés como conmigo.

Yo era un error de la naturaleza, mi madre nunca debió tener gemelas.

Lo peor era saber que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de haberlo oído todo y saber lo que pensaba de mí, no podía alejarme de él.

Era una muñeca rota y sin corazón por culpa de Edward, pero lo que yo sentía por él seguía siendo tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía considerar el hecho de separarme de él. Porque sin él yo no sabía vivir, no podía respirar.

Y me odiaba profundamente por eso.

¿Qué más tenía que hacerme Edward para que le dejara? Y supe enseguida la respuesta. Daba igual lo que él me hiciera, porque nada nunca sería suficiente para alejarme de él. Porque si yo misma no era capaz de quererme y valorarme ¿qué me hacía pensar que alguien como Edward iba a hacerlo?

Era mi culpa.

Era mi culpa que Edward no me valorara. Era mi culpa por no ser la chica que Edward necesitaba.

Yo era la responsable de esto. Y me odiaba. ¡ME ODIABA con tantas fuerzas que quise desaparecer del mundo porque me daba asco!

Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme y calmar el ataque de histeria que tuve me puse de nuevo la peluca. Me lavé el rostro para disimular que había llorado y me volví a maquillar.

Y cuando salí para encaminarme hacia la mesa donde estaban todos me detuve, del baño de chicos oí una voz muy conocida.

—Que conste que esto no significa nada ¿ok, Jess? Ya te dije que quiero empezar algo serio con Kelia —exclamó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Había dicho "Jess", ¿se referiría a Jessica?

—Lo sé, Eddy, y no te preocupes. Ya sé que Kelia no es la imbécil de Swan, pero voy a extrañar tener sexo contigo. Es más, podríamos seguir viéndonos a escondidas como siempre, Kelia no tiene por qué enterarse, yo no diré nada, lo juro.

Me tuve que tapar la boca para ahogar la exclamación que salió de mis labios. Y nuevamente sentí cómo se corría mi maquillaje mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar mi rostro.

—Te he dicho que nada, quiero tener una relación sincera y sin mentiras con Kelia. La amo de verdad, de hecho voy a pedirle esta noche que sea mi novia. Por lo que esta es la última vez que tú y yo nos acostamos.

Oí que se acercaban para salir del baño y me volví a esconder en el baño de chicas para no ser descubierta.

Sabía que Edward era un capullo que sólo me utilizaba, sabía que no me quería, me humillaba y me hacía desplantes todo el rato, pero no esperaba que me fuera infiel con Jessica Stanley.

Eso era ya... demasiado.

Edward me llevaba siendo infiel desde hacía años con una de las chicas que me hacía la vida imposible en el instituto desde pequeñas.

Y no entendía nada ¿si tenía a Jessica por qué me buscaba a mí para tener sexo? Ahora sabía que se avergonzaba de tocarme y lo negaba ante sus amigos. Y si tenía a Jessica ¿por qué me buscaba a mí también para tener sexo? ¿o es que acaso sólo lo había negado porque había sido Jessica quien se lo había preguntado? ¿Tal vez le decía que conmigo no tenía sexo y por eso se acostaban? ¿o de verdad le daba asco reconocer ante los demás que nos acostábamos?

Fuera como fuera yo ya no soportaba más todo esto. Me sentía muerta literalmente. Ni siquiera tenía valor para volver a ver a Edward esta noche.

Y ser Kelia ya no era divertido como antes. Algo en mi interior se había roto para siempre, tanto siendo yo misma o siendo Kelia.

Al fin y al cabo eramos la misma persona.

Necesitaba olvidar, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Salí del baño y me fui a la parte de la barra más alejada de la mesa en la que estaban. Pedí una botella de whisky y salí de Eclipse dando plantón por esa noche a Edward.

Ya vería qué hacía mañana con él, pero hoy necesitaba olvidar para no hacer lo que mi mente me pedía a gritos.

Para no hacer lo que yo misma deseaba más que nada.

Para no hacer algo que destrozaría a mi padre para siempre.

Para no suicidarme.

Como no quería seguir pensando en eso me dejé llevar por el cálido calor que sentí mientras el liquido bajaba por mi garganta y empezaba a nublar mi mente.

Que era justo lo que necesitaba, olvidar mis problemas, y sólo el alcohol me concedía ese lujo.

º º º

Cuando desperté lo hice adolorida y con un profundo dolor de cabeza, algo que se había vuelto costumbre últimamente.

No conseguía recordar qué había pasado ni dónde estaba. Pero cuando abrí los ojos me vi tumbada en una cama.

Desnuda.

No reconocía dónde estaba y me asusté.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me arrepentí enseguida, ya que sentí unas ganas enormes de devolver y salí corriendo hacia una puerta que supuse sería del baño.

Tras devolver oí el sonido del agua correr y miré hacia allí, donde comprobé que la cortina estaba echada y que una silueta se estaba bañando.

Debía ser...

Dios...

Intenté salir de allí silenciosamente, pero fue tarde, él me había oído entrar.

—¿Tienes ganas de repetir? Aquí dentro hay espacio para los dos... —era la voz de un hombre que no conocía y me dio la sensación de que parecía ser mucho mayor que yo.

—Y-yo... no, me voy ya —solté nerviosa y volví hacia la habitación para intentar encontrar mi ropa.

Y me puso aún más nerviosa oír como el agua cesaba y él salía de la bañera.

Encontré mi vestido en el suelo arrugado y empecé a ponermelo, lo que no encontraba por ninguna parte eran mis bragas y los tacones. Me agaché y miré debajo de la cama, donde encontré uno de los tacones.

Alargué la mano para alcanzarlo cuando le oí.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Iba a preparar el desayuno —me dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, cubriéndose sólo de cintura para abajo con una toalla.

Dios mío... ¿qué había hecho? ¿cómo podía haber estado tan borracha como para acostarme con un desconocido? Que a leguas se veía que era mucho mayor que yo, tal vez tendría entre veinte muchos y treinta y pocos.

¿Sabría él que se había acostado con una menor de edad? ¿o realmente no le importaba mi edad y sólo había querido tener sexo fácil cuando me vio borracha?

Prefería no saberlo ni preguntar, sólo quería irme de ahí.

Encontré al fin el otro tacón y me lo puse.

—Debo volver a casa antes de que noten mi ausencia —me excusé sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía.

Me preguntaba si mi padre se habría dado cuenta que no había dormido hoy en casa. Esperaba que no.

—Si buscas tus bragas las tiré a la basura —me dijo al ver que seguía buscándolas con la mirada—. Te las arranqué un poco brusco y se rompieron, lo siento.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras le miraba, intentando asimilar lo que me había dicho.

Sentí asco. Mucho asco de mí.

¿Cómo había podido acostarme con ese tío? No es que fuera feo ni nada de eso, pero yo no era una puta, no me acostaba con desconocidos. Antes cuando salía de fiesta siendo Kelia tonteaba con los chicos y bailaba un poco pegada a ellos, pero nada más, nunca pasaba de ahí. Con la única persona que me había acostado era con...

El corazón me dolió.

Porque entonces recordé lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Era por Edward que había necesitado emborracharme hasta ese punto para olvidar todo lo sucedido. Lo que me había llevado a despertar desnuda en la cama de este tío.

Al estar perdida en mis pensamientos ese tío aprovechó para acercarse a mí y rodearme con sus brazos, mientras sentía su erección debajo de la toalla.

—Quédate un rato más... —me pidió mientras me metía mano y me intentaba besar.

Yo me aparté rápidamente pegándole un empujón.

—¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir! —grité nerviosa mientras salía corriendo de allí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** TkmMichu, gabyhyatt, AglaeeCullen810, ZAVACULLEN, Gavm, maleja twihard, shiru92, Saha Denali, DANI DA, nina, Fran Cullack.

* * *

Soy una puta.

Eso era en lo que me había convertido, en una puta. Una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera. Me daba asco. Pasé toda la mañana del sábado debajo del agua mientras me frotaba con la esponja, mi piel estaba roja y adolorida, pero yo me sentía aún sucia y seguí limpiándome la piel.

Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua y se perdían por el desagüe de la bañera.

Había escuchado mi móvil sonar varias veces durante la mañana, pero lo había ignorado y había seguido limpiándome.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a la casa de ese tío, tampoco dónde o cómo le había conocido. No recordaba nada de la pasada noche y todo era por culpa del alcohol.

Tenía que dejar de beber, me estaba destruyendo a mí misma por culpa de la bebida, tal y como le había pasado a mi padre. Pero era tan fácil beber y olvidar los problemas...

Pero tenía que intentarlo, esto no podía seguir así, había faltado a clase y me había acostado con un desconocido, no quería que mi adicción al alcohol llegara más lejos e hiciera más cosas de las que tuviera que arrepentirme.

Esto se acababa, no iba a volver a beber.

Cuando mi piel estaba ya completamente roja decidí salir y me envolví en una toalla para ir a mi habitación. Me puse ropa cómoda de estar por casa y me tumbé en la cama para intentar descansar. Entonces recordé que el móvil había estado sonando. Alargué la mano y lo tomé de la mesita de noche.

Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Edward.

Suspiré.

Le di a rellamada y le llamé. Tuve que cerrar los ojos al recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, pero me obligué a recordar que en teoría yo no sabía nada de eso porque la que había escuchado todo eso era Kelia, no yo. Y debía fingir que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, más que nada porque, a pesar de todo, no quería perderle.

Cuando me descolgó sonó molesto.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Llevo llamándote toda la mañana.

—Sí, hola a ti también, Edward —repliqué sarcástica y me sorprendí, nunca le hablaba en ese tono, pero estaba tan cansada y atormentada por lo sucedido la noche anterior que me salió solo.

—En fin, te llamaba porque necesito que me hagas unos deberes extra que me pusieron, te los llevaré mañana ¿ok? Tenlos hechos para antes de la noche, que pasaré a recogerlos.

¿Deberes extra? Y de la laguna que era mi mente recordé aquella parte de la noche, en la que le dijo a Kelia que le pediría a la friki de la escuela que le hiciera los deberes.

Entonces recordé mi plan.

—No voy a poder hacerlos, llevo enferma desde ayer por la noche, no he podido ni hacer los míos —le dije mientras tosía falsamente.

Edward bufó.

—Vaya tela... ¿y no puedes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y hacerlos? Hazlo por mí, anda, Bells, no me dejes tirado, te necesito —me pidió en un tono cariñoso que sólo utilizaba en contadas ocasiones.

Apreté los dientes molesta.

—No puedo, ni siquiera puedo levantarme de la cama, es por eso que no te he respondido antes. Estaba durmiendo, he pasado una mala noche... —en realidad lo último no era mentira.

—Vale, gracias por nada... —me contestó de mal humor y noté que iba a colgar.

—Espera, Edward, ¿por qué no vienes a verme? Me gustaría pasar un rato contigo... —esto último tampoco era mentira. Mi tonta dependencia de él le extrañaba.

—No puedo, lo siento, tengo planes. Adiós —y me colgó.

Ni siquiera abrí los ojos, sólo lancé el móvil a la otra punta de la habitación y oí como rebotaba y caía al suelo.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana llorando en mi habitación.

º º º

Extrañamente a la hora de la comida mi padre me llamó para que bajara. Estos días había estado borracho como una cuba, pero cuando me había llamado parecía sobrio. Había estado evitándole todo lo posible, la última vez que mantuvimos una "conversación" fue cuando regresó borracho a casa y me lanzó la botella, desde entonces ni él paraba por casa ni yo salía de mi habitación si sabía que él estaba.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto que me llamara para comer juntos.

Me arreglé un poco para que no notara que había estado llorando y bajé. Vi que había pedido pizza para comer, eso ya no me extrañó. Nos sentamos en silencio a comer sin saber ninguno qué decir.

Hasta que finalmente él rompió el silencio.

—Siento mucho lo que sucedió la otra noche, perdí los papeles —se disculpó sonando realmente avergonzado.

—Me mentiste, me dijiste que ibas al psicólogo y no fuiste ¿fuiste a emborracharte, no es cierto? —le reproché sin ser capaz de mirarle de lo avergonzada que me sentía de él.

Le oí suspirar.

—No, no fue así, te juro que sí fui a ver a el psicólogo, estuvimos hablando un rato, pero... —se calló de repente.

—¿Pero?

—Pero empezamos a hablar de tu madre y de tu hermana y eso me superó. Tuve que salir de ahí y no logré contenerme, tuve que beber para no seguir recordándolas... y no sabes cuánto lamento haber sido tan débil, ese mismo día te había prometido dejar de beber y no pude mantener mi promesa ni veinticuatro horas... —por primera vez le miré sorprendida por sus palabras, sonaba tan dolido—, soy un adicto al alcohol, Bella. El alcohol me domina y me odio por eso, porque te fallé nuevamente.

Y yo no tuve la moral de volver a reprocharle nada.

Porque el alcohol también me dominaba a mí y me hacía hacer cosas que no quería.

Así que alargué mi mano y la puse encima de la de mi padre. Él me miró sorprendido por el gesto y le sonreí.

—Saldremos juntos de esto —en realidad yo lo decía por ambos, los dos debíamos alejarnos del alcohol, pero mi padre lo interpretó como que lucharíamos por salir adelante y que él consiguiera desengancharse del alcohol.

Y yo preferí no mencionarle que yo también necesitaba el alcohol para olvidar. No quería que supiera que yo también era una borracha.

Porque eso era, hoy me había dado cuenta. De otra forma no habría acabado en la cama de un desconocido.

Pero esto se acababa ya, no iba a volver a probar el alcohol nunca más.

º º º

Mi padre se había ido otra vez a la consulta del psicólogo, me había prometido que esta vez, hablaran de lo que hablaran, no iba a venirse abajo y no iba a emborracharse.

Y yo le creí de nuevo. Necesitaba creerle.

Aún era pronto para ir a Eclipse, apenas eran las cinco y media, pensé que podría pasar una tarde tranquila leyendo alguno de mis libros favoritos. Pero llamaron a la puerta y me levanté para abrir pensando que era papá, que se le había olvidado algo.

Pero no era él, sino Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

—Ey, Edward nos ha dicho que estabas enferma, pensamos que te gustaría tener compañía —me explicó Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo y entraban dentro.

Sinceramente no me lo esperaba. De Emmett tal vez, pero de los demás no.

—Gracias por venir, chicos —les dije feliz, no importaba que tal vez fuera Emmett quien había arrastrado a los demás a venir, pero al menos me harían compañía y no me sentiría tan sola.

Tal vez pasar una tarde agradable con amigos me hiciera olvidar mis problemas de forma sana, sin alcohol por en medio.

Pasamos toda la tarde en mi habitación viendo una película en la tele de mi cuarto. Cuando terminó jugamos a juegos de cartas mientras hablábamos de trivialidades.

Al menos hasta que Alice habló cambiando de tema por completo y sorprendiéndome.

—Bella... ¿por qué no dejas a Edward de una vez por todas? Él no te merece.

Todos miramos a Alice por su repentino ataque de sinceridad.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré sintiéndome una mierda.

—Lo sé... —susurré con apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Y entonces? ¿por qué sigues con él? —esta vez fue Rosalie, que apoyó su mano en mi rodilla de forma cariñosa.

—Porque le quiero —fue lo único que pude responder y me eché a llorar.

Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron intentando tranquilizarme.

—Bella, sabes que yo no soy de meterme donde no me llaman —empezó Jasper, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento—, pero si el amor no es mutuo sólo sirve para hacerte daño y no te mereces esto.

—Ella lo sabe, Jasper, eso es lo peor... —interrumpió Emmett con frustración, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que yo sentía. Sabía que yo me daba cuenta de que Edward no me quería, pero también sabía que no podía vivir sin él y eso era lo que le dolía.

—Pues no tenía pensado decirte esto, pero ojala y reacciones, Bells. Edward te es infiel —Rosalie intentaba abrirme los ojos con esto.

Lo que ni ella ni nadie sabía es que yo ya lo sabía.

—No me digas... —comenté con un tono raro, intentaba controlar la rabia y el dolor que sentía—. ¿Con Jessica o con Kelia? —solté de pronto provocando miradas y gestos de asombro.

—¿Lo sabías? —me preguntó escandalizada Alice.

Yo asentí separándome de ellas e intentando dejar de llorar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó esta vez Emmett con voz triste y su rostro arrugado por la preocupación, sabiendo lo que me debía doler que Edward me engañara—. ¿Fue alguna de esas víboras quienes te lo contaron para hacerte daño?

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

—No importa el cómo, lo que importa es que lo sé y aún así NO PUEDO —exclamé haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras porque esa era la verdad— alejarme de él y sé lo que estáis pensando, que soy una tonta masoquista, pero es superior a mí, le quiero más que a mí misma, ese es el problema.

—Pues debes poder, ve a un psicólogo si te hace falta, pero debes superar esto y seguir adelante —Rosalie intentaba sonar amigable y a la misma vez autoritaria para que le hiciera caso.

Pero, viniendo de alguien que me había ignorado y rechazado como todos los demás, no es que me calaran muy hondo sus palabras.

Tal vez sólo estaban haciendo su obra de caridad o algo así, porque yo sabía que no eran mis amigos. Pero eso no impedía que me sentara bien desahogarme con ellos.

—Vamos, Rose, ambas sabemos que yo soy muy poca cosa y que es por eso que Edward busca a otras chicas. No finjas que crees que merezco algo mejor, porque sé que ni siquiera te agrado —le dije con resentimiento de todas las veces que me lo habían demostrado.

Y ya no sólo ella, sino todos los demás.

Como cuando salían y nunca me invitaban a ir con ellos. O como cuando eran tan amigables con Kelia a pesar de saber que Edward tenía novia y no era precisamente Kelia.

—B-Bella... ¿por qué dices eso? No es cierto, claro que me agradas, eres mi amiga —balbuceó Rosalie sin creerse que le estuviera diciendo eso.

—Ya, claro, es por eso que nunca me invitáis para irme de fiesta con vosotros ¿no? O también por eso que nunca me habíais hablado de Jessica o de Kelia ¿cierto? Grandes amigos tengo entonces —no sabía qué me pasaba, pero no podía callarme y solté todo lo que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Pero la única que de verdad me dolió fue la de Emmett.

—Bella... reconozco que nos hemos equivocado en eso, debimos invitarte a pesar de que Edward se negara, fuimos cómplices del daño que él te hacía, pero ya no más. Y de verdad te pido que nos disculpes, nunca fue nuestra intención hacerte daño o que pensaras que no te queríamos, porque no es cierto —Emmett se había levantado para venir hacia donde estaba yo sentada y sentarse a mi lado—. Eres mi amiga —añadió agarrándome las manos y mirándome a los ojos—. Nuestra amiga.

Lo último lo dijo mirándonos a todos, como si intentara hacerme ver esa obviedad. Los demás asintieron a las palabras de Emmett.

—Es cierto, Bella, sé que me he equivocado —continuó Rosalie—, pero lo que dice Emmett es cierto. Te quiero y te aprecio como una amiga y ya me da igual Edward, que piense que le hemos traicionado, pero no quiero seguir teniendo amistad con un capullo como él.

Sus palabras eran preciosas, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Y los gestos de amistad se demostraban con hechos y no con palabras. Cosa que ellos no habían hecho y las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Al único que sí consideraba mi amigo era a Emmett. Pero a los demás me resultaba imposible considerarles amigos, porque no lo sentía así.

Pero no me apetecía seguir discutiendo con ellos y cambié de tema.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de él, me pone mal.

Todos estuvieron dispuestos a cambiar de tema ya que el aire se había vuelto muy tenso. Ellos decían que eran mis amigos y que iban a demostrarme que realmente lo eran. Yo no les podía creer, sólo el tiempo diría si estaban siendo sinceros o sólo mentían para quedar bien.

Yo me había llevado tantas decepciones en la vida que me era más fácil y lógico pensar que era lo segundo.

º º º

—Nos vemos el lunes en el insti, Bells, recupérate —me dijo Alice mientras nos despedíamos con un pequeño abrazo.

Yo asentí.

—Gracias, sí, hasta el lunes —me despedí y se fueron hasta sus coches.

Sólo Emmett se quedó a mi lado, parecía querer despedirse en privado.

—Bells, respecto a lo de antes... ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí? —supe que se refería a lo que había dicho de que no eran mis amigos, Emmett se había sentido profundamente herido por mi declaración. Era el único que no debía haberse dado por aludido, pero lo había hecho.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—No seas tonto, me refería a ellos —le indiqué mientras hacia un gesto de cabeza hacia ellos, él siguió mi mirada—. Es decir, me han ignorado todos estos años y sólo han venido porque seguramente tú los has arrastrado al decirles que estaba enferma. Por eso no me creo su arrebato de amistad eterna que me han declarado antes—lo último lo añadí con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Emmett suspiró.

—Mira, Bells, no voy a negarte que les pedí que me acompañaran esta tarde , pero en cuanto supieron que estabas enferma quisieron venir a verte. No seas tan dura con ellos, dales una oportunidad. Recuerda que a mí también me la diste —iba a replicar pero no me dejó, me pidió con un gesto de mano que le dejara acabar—, yo era como ellos, me dejé llevar por mi amistad con Edward y también te hice daño con mi rechazo. Y no porque no me cayeras bien, sino porque Edward había sido mi amigo mucho antes que tú, pero ya me harté de todo eso y ellos también están hartos. Dales una oportunidad, hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es lo mismo, Em, no compares. Tú siempre estuviste a mi lado, puede que tampoco me llamaras para salir de fiesta o cosas así, pero al menos cuando estaba con vosotros no me sentía rechazada por ti, me prestabas atención o hablabas conmigo cuando nadie más lo hacía. Así que no compares —esta vez el que quería interrumpir era él y le hice el mismo gesto con las manos para que me dejara acabar—. Pero está bien, por ti voy a darles una oportunidad, como dicen la amistad se demuestra con hechos y no con palabras. Que me demuestren que de verdad son mis amigos y lo creeré.

Emmett asintió.

Nos abrazamos en silencio y nos despedimos. Él se fue con los demás

Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo a cambiarme, se había hecho tarde y ya debería estar en Eclipse.

º º º

Estaba sentada en la barra tomando una Coca-Cola, por primera vez no me había pedido una bebida alcohólica y estaba orgullosa de mí.

Yo controlaba, yo decidía dejar de beber cuando quisiera.

No tardé en notar la presencia de Edward a mi lado y sin levantar la mirada le saludé.

—Ey, Edward —exclamé rodeando con el indice el borde de mi vaso.

—Ayer me dejaste tirado —soltó como saludo.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé y lo siento, me salió un imprevisto, tuve que marcharme —me excusé.

—¿Y no pudiste avisarme? Sólo tendrías que haber venido hacia la mesa y decirme "Ey, Edward, me tengo que ir" —añadió lo último haciendo voz de pito y se le veía molesto de que le diera plantón.

Eso me molestó y di la vuelta a la tortilla.

—De hecho lo intenté, pero no estabas —mentí, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, podía pensar que me estaba refiriendo a cuándo se escapó con Jessica a los servicios para tener sexo con ella.

Edward enmudeció, pero enseguida se repuso.

—Fui un momento al baño, pero les pregunté a mis amigas si habías vuelto o dejado algún recado y me dijeron que no.

—Porque iba con prisa y vi antes de llegar que no estabas, no pude esperarte y ya, no seas cansino. No me gusta que me agobien así y si me disculpas he venido aquí a divertirme, no a dar explicaciones a alguien que actúa como si le perteneciera —exclamé con tono altanero y me fui a bailar.

Empecé bailando sola, pero no tardé en sentir a Edward detrás de mí bailando conmigo.

—Tienes razón, perdóname, no quería molestarte, es sólo que... —me dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me daba la vuelta para bailar frente a frente con sus manos rodeándome— ayer quería decirte algo muy importante y me frustró no poder hacerlo.

Levanté una mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante? —cuestioné mirándole a sus ojos verdes, estaban brillantes y no pude evitar notar que sólo con Kelia brillaban.

Edward sonrió antes de robarme un beso y volver a mirarme a los ojos, intentando transmitirme todo el amor que sentía por mí.

—Quería pedirte que fueras mi novia, nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti y quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

De no saber que era un capullo, que minutos antes de que ayer planeara pedirme ser su novia se estaba tirando a otra, su propuesta de noviazgo me habría resultado encantadora.

Pero no era el caso, aunque fingí que sí me había conmovido.

—Oh, Edward... —susurré intentando sonar emocionada.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó sintiéndose satisfecho.

Yo asentí.

—Es un sí —concluí mientras cerraba los ojos mientras Edward se inclinaba para besarme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** maleja twihard, DANI DA, Fran Cullack, Shiru92, Saha Denali, dany16, Ana, SerenitySey.

* * *

¿Por qué no estaba feliz?

Esa era la pregunta que me hacía mientras me miraba en el baño de los servicios de Eclipse. Hacía una hora Edward me había pedido ser su novia, era lo que me había propuesto desde la primera vez que le vi entrar a Eclipse, que tuviera en Kelia lo que no conseguía tener cuando estaba conmigo.

Y ahora que lo había conseguido ¿por qué no había rastro de felicidad en mí?

"_Porque te ha hecho tanto daño que lo que sientes por él ya no es amor, pero no te quieres dar cuenta_", estúpida conciencia.

Eso era mentira, sí seguía amando a Edward. De otra forma no soportaría estar al lado de una persona que no dejaba de herirme. Tal vez era sólo que deseaba que fuera así conmigo cuando era yo misma, no cuando iba disfrazada de otra persona.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Me retoqué un poco el maquillaje y la puerta del baño se abrió, me puse tensa al ver entrar a Alice y Rosalie, que se pusieron cada una a un lado mío.

—Edward me ha pedido que sea su novia... —las informé al verlas mirarme con los brazos cruzados y las frentes arrugadas.

¿Qué les pasaba?

Rosalie pareció molestarse aún más.

—Sólo quiere tener sexo contigo, nada más. Que sepas que él tiene una novia a la que no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos —soltó con un tono amenazador que nunca le había oído—. En las tipas como tú sólo busca sexo fácil...

Su último comentario provocó las risas entre ambas. Y me recordó a Emmett cuando me llamó zorra poligonera. Lo hacían por defenderme, sólo que no sabían que yo era Bella.

Y sus ataques en vez de conseguir su propósito conseguían todo lo contrario, hacerme feliz al sentirme apoyada. Y se me hizo raro que esta vez fuera por parte de Rosalie y Alice.

Pero este simple gesto tampoco cambiaba mucho las cosas, habían sido muchos años de rechazo...

—Sí tú lo dices —comenté con indiferencia mientras intentaba contener las ganas de sonreír y guardé el maquillaje en el bolso, lo dejé encima de la encimera del baño y me retoqué un poco el peinado con ambas manos. Una vez lista me dispuse a salir.

Tampoco quería responder a sus "provocaciones" porque corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran, ya que se vería muy sospechoso que en mitad de un insulto empezara a sonreír.

—No es porque lo diga yo, sino porque es la verdad. Edward nunca se enamorará de ti... —fue lo último que oí mientras salía del baño.

Y eso me quitó por completo las ganas de sonreír.

Porque en eso sí sabía que tenía razón...

No sé por qué mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, cuando volví a la zona central de la disco mi vista no podía dejar de mirar hacia la barra del bar.

Mi temblor aumentó y noté que necesitaba alcohol para calmarme. Empecé a andar hacia la barra cuando recordé que me había prometido a mí misma no beber más. Me detuve en seco intentando mantener mi promesa.

Pero los temblores y las ansias que sentía por calmarme con el alcohol no desaparecieron. ¿Sería esto lo que llamaban "el mono"? ¿Tenía mono de alcohol?

La respuesta fue clara: sí.

Quería alcohol. Pero no debía beberlo. No si no quería volver a despertar desnuda en la cama de un desconocido.

Iba a volver con Edward cuando le vi.

Era él.

El tipo con el que me había acostado la noche anterior. Y él también me vio, por lo que empezó a acercarse sonriendo hacia mí.

Me asusté y huí de ahí antes de que me alcanzara. No quería hablar con él, lo que había sucedido había sido un error.

Me reuní con Edward y en cierta forma me sentí segura, no creía que se acercara a mí si me veía abrazada a otro chico. Se daría cuenta que tenía novio y que lo que había sucedido había sido sólo por los efectos del alcohol.

Edward y yo pasamos gran parte de la noche bailando en la pista.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice también bailaban cerca de nosotros y pude notar gran parte de la noche las miradas envenenadas que me echaban todos.

—Ignórales, están celosos —fue lo que me dijo Edward cuando se dio cuenta de cómo me miraban "sus" amigos.

Y me pregunté si esa forma de mirar a "Kelia" era un indicativo de que no habían mentido esta tarde cuando me dijeron que estaban arrepentidos por todo. Ya no veía la sonrisa amable de Rosalie cuando la miraba, ahora me miraba como con odio porque estuviera con Edward.

Porque sabían que lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo hacía daño a "Isabella", pensaban que yo debía estar enferma en casa y Edward de mientras aquí conmigo.

Tal vez eso era lo que les tenía tan enfadados esa noche.

Edward estaba más baboso que nunca mientras bailábamos, no dejaba de bajar sus manos a mi culo o tocarme las tetas disimuladamente.

Y hacía rato que podía notar su erección. Pero no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, ni siendo Kelia ni siendo Bella. Si quería sexo lo tendría con su mano, porque hoy no pensaba acostarme con él. Siendo yo misma tenía la excusa de que pensaba que estaba enferma y siendo Kelia yo tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Vamos a mi coche... te necesito —me ordenó con un tono seductor al oído y supe que era porque ya no podía contenerse más, su erección se había hecho más grande que nunca y debía dolerle, porque ya apenas podía bailar.

Sonreí y me acerqué yo también a su oído para hablarle en voz baja.

—Lo siento, hoy no me apetece... —exclamé y me alejé dándole la espalda, sonriendo cuando él ya no podía verme e ignorando su grito de "_No puedes dejarme así_".

Por un momento me recordó al baboso de Carlos.

Como ya era tarde pensé que era buen momento para irme a casa y salí por la puerta aún con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro. Era divertido hacerle sufrir y también muy reconfortante.

Pero antes de dar tan siquiera la vuelta a la esquina me di cuenta que me había dejado el bolso en el baño de Eclipse, había sido cuando Alice y Rosalie habían entrado. Lo había dejado apoyado para retocarme el peinado y luego se me había olvidado cogerlo.

Suspiré con fastidio de tener que volver y encima no sabía si seguiría estando allí o alguien lo habría robado.

Lo bueno es que no tenía tampoco nada importante, pero era un bolso bonito y no quería perderlo, así que volví a entrar a Eclipse.

Me abrí paso entre la gente y abrí la puerta del baño no muy esperanzada en que aún siguiera ahí, pero tuve suerte y sonreí al verlo aún encima de la encimera del baño. Pero mientras lo cogía oí unos gemidos procedentes de uno de los cubículos.

Rodé los ojos imaginando que alguna pareja estaba teniendo sexo duro en los baños, ya que un poco más y rompían la puerta del baño de los golpes que le daban.

Estaba abriendo ya la puerta para salir de nuevo cuando la oí.

—E-Edward... —esa voz...

—Kelia... —oí que respondía Edward.

Los ruidos cesaron de golpe y un grito escandalizado se hizo oír en su lugar.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? Yo no soy esa zorrita con la que andas últimamente, soy Lauren.

Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, ¿con quién más se acostaba Edward? ¿con medio instituto? ¿con todo el instituto entero?

¿Había alguna chica en Forks con la que Edward no se hubiera acostado?

Ni siquiera quise oír la discusión que empezaron a tener, sino que tuve que salir porque sentía que me asfixiaba. Era una cuernuda.

La cuernuda de Forks, todos debían saber desde hacía años que Edward me era infiel. ¿Cómo no iban a saberlo si se acostaba con todo lo que llevara falda?

Esta vez no me pude contener y me vi pidiendo un vaso de vodka al barman.

Me lo bebí de un solo trago mientras mi mano no dejaba de temblar.

¿Por qué me afectaba esto tanto? No es como si me acabara de enterar que me era infiel, eso ya lo había descubierto la pasada noche, ¿qué era lo que me estaba ahogando casi sin dejarme respirar?

"_Que eres la comidilla de Forks, todos saben que tus cuernos son tan grandes que no puedes pasar por las puertas sin chocarte. Tal vez por eso nadie te respeta, porque no te respetas ni tú misma al seguir con él_", intenté acallar mi conciencia pidiendo otro vaso.

Y tras ese otro y tras ese otro más.

Hasta que me quedé sin dinero y el barman se negó a seguir sirviéndome. Salí de Eclipse tambaleándome y refunfuñando cosas ininteligibles sobre el barman.

¡Quería más alcohol! ¡No podía negarmelo! ¡Lo necesitaba!

—A-asco de barman... —balbuceé mientras andaba haciendo eses y provocando que chocara contra el aire.

Pero no llegué a tocar el suelo ya que unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron.

Al levantar la mirada le volví a ver.

Era el mismo tipo con el que me había acostado la noche anterior. Pero, no sé si por los efectos del alcohol o qué, ya no sentí lo que sentía estando sobria. Ya no sentía ganas de huir y tampoco asco al verle, sólo le mire intentando dejar de ver doble.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—B-bueno, estaría m-mejor si el asqueroso del b-barman no se hubiera negado a servirme más, le h-hubiera p-agado mañana, p-pero no se fío el muy... —empecé a despotricar de nuevo contra el barman mientras me empezaba a alejar dejándole atrás. Pero supe que mis quejas no sonaban muy serias al ser acompañadas todo el rato de pequeños hipos de borracha.

Pero el tipo me siguió y empezó a andar a mi lado.

—Qué faena, si quieres te puedo invitar a una copa en mi casa... —me propuso y me detuve mirándole.

Considerando si aceptar. Me quedé callada esperando que mi conciencia me dijera qué hacer, pero mi conciencia estaba dormida por culpa del alcohol y no me respondió.

De haberlo hecho tal vez me habría dicho que no era una buena idea, que ese tipo sólo quería volver a tener sexo conmigo. Pero estando borracha como estaba ni siquiera consideré eso, sólo podía pensar en que me ofrecía alcohol gratis (o no tan gratis me hubiera dicho mi conciencia de estar sobria).

Y era justo lo que necesitaba.

Algo dudosa asentí con la cabeza.

—S-suena bien... —logré pronunciar mientras intentaba dejar de verle doble.

Él sonrió y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo mientras me llevaba hacia su coche.

º º º

Cuando cerró la puerta tras nosotros sentí un escalofrío. Pero rápidamente lo olvidé cuando vi las botellas de alcohol y fui casi corriendo a por un trago.

—Sírvete tú misma —comentó con ironía al ver que había empezado a beber a morro.

Mientras vaciaba la botella observé un poco el apartamento, no es que me fijara mucho en los detalles estando en el estado en el que estaba, pero hasta estando borracha noté que era un apartamento de lujo.

Este tipo debía tener bastante dinero, incluso su ropa era fina. Me preguntaba qué haría un tipo como él en un sitio como Eclipse, no es el tipo de garitos que frecuentan la gente de su clase.

Y volver a pensar en él como "tipo" me hizo recordar que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Cuando separé los labios de la botella para respirar se lo pregunté.

—¿C-cómo te llamas?

Él sonrió y se aflojó un poco la corbata mientras me miraba.

—Soy Riley.

Asentí y seguí bebiendo. Él se levantó y cogió dos vasos donde sirvió bourbon, me ofreció uno a pesar de aún estar bebiendo a morro de la botella.

Yo dejé la botella y le tomé el vaso.

—¿Y tú? ¿cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

—Be... —estuve a punto de decirle mi verdadero nombre, pero me corregí enseguida—. Kelia.

Él asintió y chocamos los vasos antes de vaciarlos de un solo trago.

Cuando fui a dejar el vaso encima de la mesa me tambaleé, todo había empezado a dar vueltas, nuevamente me volvió a sujetar para que no cayera al suelo.

—Será mejor que te tumbes —me dijo y yo ya no podía ni hablar, estaba prácticamente durmiéndome por culpa del alcohol.

Lo último que recuerdo es que me tumbó en la cama y vi cómo empezaba a desvestirme. Luego de eso me quedé dormida.

º º º

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí un déjà vu. Yo ya había vivido esto. Con la diferencia de que ahora sí sabía donde estaba. Y eso es lo que me horrorizó.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

Sin ni siquiera moverme del sitio empecé a llorar en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿por qué me hacía esto a mí misma? ¿qué mierda me pasaba?

Pero esta vez no estaba sola en la cama y noté que Riley se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me senté en la cama, enderezándome.

—¿Por qué lloras? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño, aunque ya no lloraba mi rostro aún seguía húmedo y Riley no era tonto.

—Esto no debió pasar, ni siquiera la primera vez. Ha sido un error... —exclamé cubriéndome el rostro con las manos y volviendo a llorar.

—¿Un error por qué? Ambos hemos salido ganando, tú tuviste todo el alcohol que quisiste y yo tuve sexo, es un trato justo ¿no te parece?

Me sentí ofendida por su comentario. Me trataba como a una puta.

"_Y eso eres, te prostituiste por alcohol"_, a buena hora mi conciencia se despertaba. ¿por qué no me advirtió ayer que era un error aceptar irme con él?

—No, no me parece, te aprovechaste que estaba borracha... —repliqué molesta mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—Yo no te obligué a venir aquí, tú viniste porque quisiste. Además, mientras follábamos no te vi quejarte...

Le miré con odio.

—¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo porque no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y tú lo sabes! ¡Me violaste! ¡Otra vez! —con la vista nublada repetí el mismo proceso de la otra vez y busqué mi ropa.

Él también se levantó y vino hacia mí, sujetándome y acorralándome contra la pared.

—Yo no te violé, grabate eso en la cabeza. Tú te ofreciste muy dispuesta con tal de saciar tu sed de borracha y no me malentiendas, me parece un trato justo —replicó y me dio un morreo asqueroso que no pude evitar, cuando se separó de mí añadió—. Siempre que quieras alcohol ven a verme, te daré tanto como quieras, ambos saldremos ganando.

Dicho eso me guiñó un ojo y se encerró en el baño. Yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar llorando.

Pero como no quería que cuando saliera me viera aún aquí me vestí rápidamente y cuando iba a irme no pude evitar mirar con sed hacia la zona donde tenía las bebidas alcohólicas.

Había muchas...

Y yo necesitaba un trago para olvidar lo que había sucedido, ni se daría cuenta de que le había robado una. Me escondí como pude una de las botellas y salí de allí con la convicción de no volver nunca más.

º º º

Cuando llegué a casa papá no estaba y supe enseguida que había vuelto a romper su promesa. Pero yo ya no tenía moral para juzgarle más, yo era la primera que al mínimo bajón se tenía que emborrachar. Así que ya me daba igual, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Yo ya me había cansado. Estaba cansada de todo.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me bebí la botella que le había robado a Riley.

"_Prometiste no beber más..._", me repetía una y otra vez la cansina voz de mi conciencia, la ignoré mientras seguía bebiendo para olvidar que era una puta.

º º º

Me desperté cuando oí sonar el teléfono, pero no era ninguno de mis dos móviles, sino el teléfono fijo de casa.

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme del suelo y no caerme en el intento, me sentía algo mareada y con náuseas. Tambaleándome y apoyándome de la pared bajé al piso de abajo para responder, pero llegué tarde ya que colgaron mientras estaba bajando las escaleras.

Pero saltó el contestador y dejaron mensaje...

—Escúchame bien, escoria, me debes mil dólares, tienes hasta el viernes para pagarnos, si no lo haces te enviaré a mis chicos de nuevo para que ajusten cuentas contigo ¿te queda claro?

Me paralicé en mi sitio.

Mil dólares... lo había vuelto a hacer. Mi padre había vuelto a poner en riesgo nuestras vidas.

¿De dónde se suponía que iba a sacar ahora mil dólares? ¿atracando otra gasolinera?

Me sentí furiosa.

Pero me sentía tan débil que la furia pronto se me pasó y me quedé sentada en las escaleras con la mirada perdida. Preguntándome cómo íbamos a salir de ésta...


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** maleja twihard, shiru92, Saha Denali, DANI DA, supattinsondecullen, Fran Cullack, janalez.

* * *

Esperé a mi padre hasta las tantas de la noche, pero no regresó. Esa noche ni siquiera tuve ánimos de salir a Eclipse, por primera vez en años me quedé en casa. El miedo me tenía paralizada. Ya hasta lo de Riley había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora temía por la vida de mi padre.

Edward me envió varios mensajes al móvil de Kelia. En uno me preguntaba que dónde me había metido, en otro que ya tenía hechos mis deberes y que dónde podíamos vernos para dármelos y un último diciendo que no estaba enfadado conmigo, que quería saber si mi ausencia de esta noche se debía a lo pasado ayer, que si era por eso podía estar tranquila que no estaba molesto.

Cada mensaje era más ridículo que el anterior, también me había llamado ocho veces ya, ocho veces que le había ignorado. No estaba para Edward, no estaba para nadie, sólo para mi padre y éste no regresaba.

Estuve tentada a salir a buscarle, pero no me apetecía salir, mejor dicho, no tenía fuerzas. Estaba en un estado en el que me sentía vacía y ausente.

O tal vez deprimida lo describiría mejor.

Todo lo acontecido estos últimos tiempos me había destruido. Yo ya no era yo misma, me había convertido en una extraña. Era como si la Bella que era antes tuviera que contemplar lo que hacía esta nueva Bella sin poder evitarlo. El dueño de mi vida ya no era yo, sino el alcohol.

Antes sólo bebía para divertirme en las fiestas, luego para olvidar y ahora se había vuelto una necesidad igual de grande que respirar.

Y me daba miedo. Miedo darme cuenta que me estaba destruyendo yo misma con mis acciones y no poder evitarlo.

Suspiré.

"_Ojalá Kelia estuviera viva... nada de esto estaría pasando..._", ese pensamiento me golpeó con tanta intensidad que sin darme cuenta estaba yendo hacia las botellas que tenía mi padre en el salón.

Estaba destapando una cuando oí la puerta de la casa abrirse, por lo que dejé la botella en su lugar y fui rápidamente hasta allí.

Cuando le vi me paralicé.

Despeinado y desgreñado mi padre entraba borracho a la casa, parecía que llevaba días sin cambiarse de ropa y ya hasta olía mal.

—Me prometiste que dejarías de jugar y apostar dinero que no tenemos —le reclamé, no tuve el valor de reclamarle que estuviera borracho.

Él me miró con mala cara y me ignoró yendo hacia el salón.

—¡No me ignores! ¡El tipo al que le debes dinero ha llamado, dice que si no le pagas mil dólares antes del viernes volverá a enviar a esos tipos de la otra vez! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡Nos has puesto de nuevo en peligro! —le grité enfurecida.

—¡C-cállate y déjame en paz de una vez! —me respondió de la misma forma y con cansancio de oírme.

A estas alturas ya estaba tumbado en el sofá con botella en mano y el mando a distancia en la otra. Pero esta vez yo ya no me puse delante de la tele, no quería que me volviera a lanzar una botella, esta vez podía acertar.

—¿Piensas volver a atracar otra gasolinera? ¿o un banco ya que estás? ¿de dónde se supone que vas a sacar mil dólares para antes del viernes si no tenemos casi ni dinero para comprar comida? —y era cierto, el poco dinero que teníamos mi padre lo gastaba en alcohol.

"_Y tú haces lo mismo, te has fundido los cien dólares que tenías en alcohol_", me recordó mi mente y me sentí culpable al saber que era cierto.

—¡Y-ya me las apañaré, para el viernes aún falta, d-déjame tranquilo! —me pidió a gritos mientras se emborrachaba cada vez con tragos más largos, intentando dejar de oírme.

Pero yo estaba tan furiosa que no me fui y seguí enfrentándolo.

—¡No te puedo dejar tranquilo porque esto nos afecta a los dos! ¡No sabes lo que fue para mí sacar a mi propio padre de comisaria acusado de haber atracado una gasolinera! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que sentí! ¡Me pasé toda la noche buscándote en esos antros de mala muerte que frecuentas! —le grité con rabia y pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a surgir de mis ojos—. ¡Imaginé tantas cosas durante esos momentos en los que no conseguía dar contigo! ¡Incluso llegué a pensar que habías huido porque no me querías o que tal vez te había pasado algo malo y por eso no aparecías! ¡Por no hablar del miedo que sentí cuando esos tipos vinieron por su dinero! ¡Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso! ¡No me obligues a pasar de nuevo por eso, te lo suplico!

Mi padre esta vez ya no me gritó, sino que empezó a llorar.

—L-lo siento, cariño, no sé qué me p-pasa, es como si no fuera yo, n-no puedo c-controlarme y hago cosas que no q-quiero, p-perdóname —me pidió mientras extendía los brazos pidiéndome que le abrazara.

Y casi de forma automática me acerqué a él y le abracé, llorando ambos en los brazos del otro.

—T-te prometo que voy a arreglar esto y no v-volveré a defraudarte, esto no se volverá a r-repetir, te lo juro —y mientras me lo prometía noté que algo en mí había cambiado.

Ya no le creía.

Le había escuchado tantas veces decir lo mismo... me había prometido tantas veces que iba a cambiar... y ya simplemente no le creía.

Pero me callé y no dije nada. Sólo me quedé abrazada a él intentando encontrar algo de consuelo en los brazos de mi padre.

Aunque en vez de consuelo lo único que encontré fue una profunda tristeza que me absorbió por completo.

º º º

Al día siguiente al despertar me encontré en el sofá del salón al lado de mi padre. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos abrazados.

Me alegré de al menos no despertar desnuda y en la cama de Riley, así que para mí eso fue un avance. Tampoco me había emborrachado y sí recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"_No te emborrachaste porque justo en ese momento llegó tu padre, que si no..._", mi conciencia ya empezaba a molestarme nada más despertar y sentí el impulso de beber, pero me contuve.

Además, hoy había insti y no quería faltar, ya suficiente haber faltado día y medio la semana anterior. Los profesores empezarían a sospechar sí seguía ausentándome de esta forma.

Subí al baño y me duché, pero cuando fui a buscar algo de ropa limpia noté que no tenía, llevaba tiempo sin poner la lavadora.

Así que cogí unos vaqueros y una sudadera del cesto de la ropa sucia (no estaban del todo sucios) y me vestí, cuando regresara del instituto pondría una lavadora completa para lavar toda la ropa pendiente.

Cuando quise desayunar algo y abrí la nevera la vi vacía, así que me quedé con las ganas y me tuve que ir al instituto con la barriga vacía.

Más tarde tendría que pedirle algo de dinero a mi padre para poder comprar algo del supermercado. Aunque no estaba segura de que pudiera comprar muchas cosas, pero en fin... desde que papá había perdido el trabajo habíamos pasados apuros económicos, pero nunca tan graves como hasta ahora.

La única ventaja que teníamos es que esta casa era de los abuelos de papá y por lo tanto no teníamos que pagar hipoteca, sólo luz y agua, y ambas cosas llevábamos meses sin pagar, cualquier día nos cortaban los suministros.

La casa era un desastre desde que papá perdió su empleo y se perdió en el alcohol.

"_Y si ves lo que el alcohol le ha hecho a tu padre ¿por qué sigues sus pasos?_", me enfadé conmigo misma por no tener respuesta a esa pregunta y llegué a clase de mal humor.

Y encima con hambre, la barriga no dejaba de gruñirme pidiéndome comida.

Cuando me senté en mi pupitre recordé que no tenía los deberes hechos, en realidad le había dado parte de ellos a Edward para que me los hiciera y los hizo pensando que era para Kelia, pero como no me reuní ayer con él me había quedado sin ellos.

Al menos sentía la satisfacción de que se molestó en hacerlos.

Mientras miraba mi agenda escolar me di cuenta que hoy tenía dos exámenes importantes para los que no había estudiado (ni siquiera me había acordado que había examen). Y tampoco había prestado atención a las clases como para recordar la materia, por no hablar de que había faltado a clases importantes en las que explicaron partes que entraban en el examen.

Mi vida académica se estaba viniendo abajo de golpe y me propuse ponerme las pilas si no quería repetir.

La clase empezó y tampoco pude centrarme debido al hambre que sentía.

Alice notó que la barriga no dejaba de gruñirme y se rió.

—¿Te has saltado el desayuno o qué? —me susurró en tono divertido mientras sonreía.

Hice una mueca.

—Algo así... —respondí intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

—Toma, las guardaba para luego, pero si tienes hambre para ti —me dijo mientras sacaba a escondidas unas barritas de cereales con chocolate.

Tenían tan buena pinta...

Las cogí rápidamente y me las comí a escondidas, aprovechaba cuando el profesor se daba la vuelta para escribir en la pizzara para sacarlas y comer.

Gracias a eso mi barriga dejó de gruñir, aunque aún seguía con algo de hambre, pero no tanto como antes. Y al fin pude centrarme en lo que estaba explicando el profesor.

º º º

En el almuerzo no podía centrarme en lo que estaban hablando mis amigos, sólo podía pensar de dónde sacar mil dólares. A Emmett no podía volver a pedirle dinero, no tenía tanta cara dura como para pedirle mil dólares más después de que me había dado ya quinientos para saldar otra deuda.

No tenía valor para volver a pedirle dinero.

Y era en el único que confiaba para algo así, ese era el problema. Por lo que otra opción era seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y atracar yo también una gasolinera.

Al menos pensaba eso con sarcasmo cada vez que me dolía la cabeza de intentar buscar una forma de reunir el dinero.

Había pensando en vender mis cosas, pero no conseguiría sacar ni doscientos dólares.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Jasper al notarme ausente.

Todos me estaban mirando ahora preocupados. Incluso Edward, eso se me hizo raro.

—Sí, estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia, estoy bien —respondí.

—Te ves muy triste, ¿ha ocurrido algo que no sepamos? —me preguntó esta vez Emmett con sospecha en sus ojos.

Le sonreí intentando quitarle importancia.

—Qué va, son imaginaciones tuyas, nada más...

—Anda, dejadla, si dice que está bien estará bien —replicó entonces Edward que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

A pesar de todo seguíamos sentándonos todos en la misma mesa, aunque Rosalie y Emmett evitaban hablar con Edward casi todo el rato. Sólo Jasper y Alice hablaban con él de forma normal, pero sí había notado un cambio. Ya no era como antes.

Ahora hablaban más conmigo e ignoraban más a Edward.

—Voy un momento al baño —me excusé y salí de allí rápidamente cuando volví a notar que me mareaba.

Las barritas de Alice me habían servido para despistar el hambre un rato, pero me sentía mareada y débil por no comer nada. La última vez que había comido había sido el sábado cuando comí con mi padre pizza, el resto del fin de semana me había mantenido a base de alcohol. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Y encima no tenía dinero para comprarme el almuerzo y me supo mal pedir que me prestaran dinero para almorzar.

Mientras me echaba agua en la cara para refrescarme oí que alguien entraba en los baños. Imaginé que sería otra chica que venía a hacer sus necesidades y ni siquiera miré, pero cuando levanté la mirada y miré en el espejo vi a Edward detrás de mí.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté mientras me secaba el rostro con papel.

—A ti —me susurró con voz sensual y me arrinconó contra el mármol del lavamanos, haciéndome sentar en éste.

Pero sinceramente no me encontraba bien para esto y tuve que pararle, por primera vez desde que le conocía tuve que decirle no.

—No, Edward, para, no me siento bien, hoy no... —exclamé y me bajé del mármol.

Pero eso le molestó y frunció el ceño.

—No seas aburrida, Bells, este finde no podías por estar enferma y ahora no quieres, me estás empezando a cansar. Tal vez sería mejor que rompiéramos... no me gusta estar con una monja...

Me helé.

¿Monja? ¿romper? Pero si sólo le había dicho que no quería tener sexo ahora. ¿Era para tanto decirle no para que me soltara todo eso?

"_Dejale que se vaya, lo mejor es que rompas con ese capullo_", me dijo mi mente. Pero mi corazón ganó, como siempre hacía.

—No, Edward, espera... —le rogué mientras le tomaba de un brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

No quería perderle.

Edward tomó mi suplica como que estaba dispuesta a tener sexo y me volvió a subir encima del mármol mientras empezaba a besarme.

Y aunque no me sentía nada bien me dejé llevar por él y tuvimos sexo en los baños de la escuela.

º º º

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir, Bells? —me pidió Alice mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

Iban a ir al cine y me habían invitado a ir con ellos.

Tuve que decirles que no a pesar de que toda mi vida había esperado una invitación de ese tipo. Primero, porque no tenía dinero para pagarme el cine, y segundo, porque sólo quería regresar a casa e intentar encontrar una solución con mi padre para lo de la deuda.

—No, lo siento, hoy no puedo, otro día —le respondí.

Alice hizo una mueca, pero terminó aceptándolo.

—Bueno, está bien, pero si cambias de opinión avisanos —me pidió Emmett antes de revolverme el pelo de forma juguetona y alejarse hacia su coche seguido por los demás.

º º º

—¡Papá, ya estoy en casa! —grité nada más entrar por la puerta.

Pero incluso antes de que me respondiera supe que estaba en su habitación por el ruido que venía de allí, subí y le encontré poniendo cosas suyas en una bolsa grande.

Me apoyé en al marco y le miré de forma curiosa.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

Él ni siquiera se giró para mirarme, sino que siguió metiendo cosas en la bolsa mientras me respondía.

—Voy a vender estas cosas para conseguir los mil dólares —me explicó.

Me acerqué entonces hacia la bolsa y empecé a mirar todo lo que había metido. Vi el marco donde antes estaba la foto de boda de mis padres, pero la foto ya no estaba. El marco se notaba que era de valor, parecía de plata pura.

También vi en la bolsa un reloj de oro que había pertenecido a mi abuelo, es decir, al padre de mi padre. Desprenderse de eso debía haberle costado mucho, pero sabía muy bien que no tenía otra opción.

Ver que mi padre se estaba desprendiendo de objetos tan valiosos para él, ya fueran económicamente o sentimentalmente, me hizo querer contribuir.

Fui a mi habitación y empecé a rebuscar en mi joyero. Saqué las joyas de más valor, como pendientes de oro, pulseras o anillos de plata, tenía bastantes y hasta ahora no había considerado venderlos. Pero al igual que mi padre yo tampoco tenía otra opción, teníamos que conseguir reunir los mil dólares. Y mientras rebuscaba en el joyero encontré el collar más valioso que tenía.

Cerré el puño con el collar dentro y me llevé la mano al pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

Era del único del que no me podía desprender. Había pertenecido a Kelia y venderlo ni siquiera era una opción. Era lo único que conservaba de ella y no podía desprenderme del único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi hermana.

Antes teníamos su ropa, sus objetos, sus cosas... pero papá pensó que tener sus cosas sólo nos hacía más daño al verlas y las tiró todas a la basura. Lo hizo más por mamá, que se pasaba los días llorando en la habitación de Kelia abrazada a sus cosas.

Pero ese gesto que mi padre pensó que sería para mejor sólo lo empeoró todo, sentí como si intentara tirar a la basura los recuerdos de Kelia.

Le odié en aquel momento por tirar sus cosas, pero por mucho que lloré y pataleé no hubo forma de convencerle de que nos las quedáramos. Y lo único que pude salvar fue este collar.

En realidad en nuestra infancia ambas teníamos el mismo collar, sólo cambiaban las letras donde ponía nuestro nombre.

El mío se lo metí en el ataúd durante el funeral, cuando nadie miraba lo abrí y se lo puse en las manos.

Aunque siempre me arrepentí de hacerlo, debí hacer caso a los mayores y no ver a Kelia muerta, debí haber conservado la imagen alegre y viva que tenía de ella. Pero no lo hice y muchas noches me había despertado llorando al recordar su cuerpo inmóvil y pálido metido en aquel ataúd.

Lo único que hacía que hubiera merecido la pena es que la enterraron con mi collar, sentía que de alguna forma le transmitía que siempre estaríamos juntas y que nunca la olvidaría.

Me sequé las lágrimas y abrí los ojos mientras volví a guardar su collar en el joyero. Un joyero saqueado que ahora sólo guardaba el collar de Kelia.

Con todas las otras joyas en la mano fui hacia el cuarto de mi padre y lo eché en la bolsa.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó papá al ver meter las joyas.

—Ayudarte, yo también quiero vender mis cosas para que podamos reunir los mil dólares.

Papá suspiró y se sentó en la cama conmigo.

—No hace falta, yo me metí solo en esto y lo arreglaré también solo. Confía en mí —me pidió pasando un brazo por mis hombros, dándome un pequeño apretón paternal.

—Déjame ayudarte, no estás solo, saldremos de esto juntos —le pedí, no podía seguir viendo como se desprendía de objetos de gran valor para él y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Pero, Bella, no hace falta, en serio... —pero ambos sabíamos que mentía, ni con todas las cosas de valor que estaba metiendo conseguiría los mil dólares, dudaba tan si quiera que consiguiera quinientos dólares.

Todo lo que pudiéramos vender era de agradecer.

Por lo que mi padre se rindió y terminó aceptando que yo también vendiera mis cosas. También añadí a la bolsa las dos videoconsolas que tenía y sus videojuegos. Mi padre pensó que por el video y la vajilla buena también le darían un buen pellizco.

Con la bolsa a rebosar se fue a vender las cosas a la casa de empeños.

Yo me quedé tumbada en su cuarto esperándole, pero como me aburría y él no regresaba decidí ordenarle un poco la habitación, que había quedado hecha una leonera tras el saqueo que él mismo había hecho a sus pertenencias.

Primero le hice la cama que yo misma le había desecho al tumbarme en ella. Luego recogí algunos papeles inútiles que se habían caído por el suelo con el trajín de sacar cajas buscando todas las cosas de valor. Y por último quise organizarle su armario. Metí las cajas que habían quedado por fuera y puse las perchas otra vez ordenadas, que algunas estaban incluso por el suelo. Y mientras terminaba de ordenador todo vi una caja que sobresalía en el estante superior del armario, donde papá guardaba las mantas de invierno. Era esa caja la que impedía cerrar ahora el armario. Tuve que acercar una silla para poder llegar a su altura y ponerla bien. Pero antes de bajarme de la silla me quedé mirando la caja, no me sonaba haberla visto antes y tampoco parecía una caja de zapatos.

Curiosa la cogí y me bajé de la silla para sentarme en la cama y mirar qué contenía.

Pero sentí que me quedaba sin aire cuando vi lo que había dentro.

Cartas.

Pero no era eso lo que me impactó, sino el remitente de todas esas cartas.

Renée.

Unas cartas de mi madre que tenían fecha de meses e incluso años después de que nos abandonara.

¿Por qué papá nunca me había hablado de estas cartas? ¿por qué nunca me contó que mamá había escrito?

* * *

**Sólo comentar un detalle que parece que algunas no os estáis dando cuenta, el tema principal de este fic no es el amor, tampoco es la relación entre Bella y Edward, todo eso es secundario. El verdadero tema es el alcoholismo de Bella y un alcohólico no supera su adicción tan fácilmente como muchas querríais, ni siquiera pueden controlarse y por eso muchas veces cometen los mismos errores una y otra vez, tal vez por eso a algunos os parezca algo repetitivos algunos capítulos. Pero quise reflejar precisamente eso en la historia, pero no os preocupéis, en pocos capítulos, para ser especifica en el capítulo 13, la historia da un giro que muchas estabais esperando. **

**Así que paciencia y entender que el tema principal es el alcoholismo de Bella. De hecho, hubo un comentario capítulos atrás que captó a la perfección la trama de este fic. Tanto que al leerlo sonreí y todo al sentir que entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba transmitir con esta historia.**

**En fin, dejad reviews con vuestra opinión y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** supattinsondecullen, Fran Cullack, ZAVACULLEN, maleja twihard, Shiru92, Meji Velez, Saha Denali.

* * *

No podía dejar de llorar y de temblar mientras me bebía el poco alcohol que quedaba en la casa.

Pero era tan escaso que no conseguía hacerme olvidar y lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Me arrepentía profundamente de haber cotilleado esa caja de cartón que mi padre había escondido durante todos estos años. Y ahora sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Trataba de protegerme de esa bruja que se hacía llamar mi madre.

Pero no quería seguir pensando en eso y le di otro trago a la última botella que quedaba. Vi con horror que estaba ya totalmente vacía y no quedaba más alcohol en la casa.

Pensé en irme a Eclipse, pero ni siquiera tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la entrada y mucho menos para comprar alcohol. Y ese estúpido barman no iba a fiarme.

Los temblores y la necesidad de emborracharme fueron creciendo a lo largo de toda la noche. Incluso deseé que mi padre llegara para que me ayudara a calmarme, pero nunca regresó. Lo que me hizo sospechar que parte de lo que había sacado vendiendo nuestras cosas lo estaba utilizando para emborracharse él mismo. Y me enfadé con él por pensar que yo también quería mi parte del dinero para poder emborracharme. Pero era imposible tener mi parte si él no regresaba.

Estaba tan desesperada por beber que incluso se me pasó por la cabeza más de una vez ir a ver a Riley. Y me odiaba profundamente cada vez que lo consideraba en serio.

Había rechazado esa idea muchas veces a lo largo de la noche, pero según mi necesidad de beber se hacía incontrolable e incluso agresiva no podía de dejar de pensar en ello.

Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, sólo podía sentir que necesitaba el alcohol en mis venas. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar desde que había leído esas monstruosas cartas.

Y mientras mi conciencia no dejaba de llamarme puta por lo que estaba pensando en hacer me vi cogiendo las llaves de mi coche y salir en dirección a la casa de Riley.

Pero era como si mi cuerpo ya no me perteneciera, me veía moverme e ir hacía su casa pero no era yo, yo sólo era una espectadora de mi propio cuerpo. Odiaba cuando me pasaba esto, pero cuando las ganas de beber me superaban sólo podía ser espectadora de lo que mi adicción al alcohol me obligaba a hacer.

Sólo cuando estuve delante de su puerta una pequeña parte de mí me frenó. Mi mano temblaba mientras se extendía para llamar a su timbre, intenté resistirme y bajar la mano. Pero ese pequeño segundo en el que controlé mi propio cuerpo se desvaneció enseguida y me vi llamando con insistencia a su timbre.

Notaba todo mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que no había dejado de derramar y mientras esperaba que me abriera intenté secarmelas, pero era inútil, antes siquiera que terminara de limpiarmelas otras ocupaban su lugar. No podía dejar de llorar y de temblar.

Seguramente daba una imagen patética.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta me di cuenta enseguida que no sólo daba una imagen patética, sino que había cometido un tremendo error.

—¿Quién eres? —me preguntó sin reconocerme y sólo entonces caí en que no llevaba la peluca.

De tan desesperada y fuera de mí que estaba no me había acordado que para él yo era Kelia.

Me quedé callada sin saber qué decir, seguramente lo correcto habría sido irme de allí corriendo y no regresar. Pero ver el alcohol detrás de él me mantuvo en el sitio, esperando.

—Y-yo... —susurré sin saber qué hacer.

Pero él entrecerró los ojos y me miró de forma extraña, como reconociéndome y cuando lo hizo al fin abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Kelia?

No sé por qué cuando le oí darse cuenta de que yo era Kelia me hizo reaccionar y sentí ganas de huir, por lo que me giré haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al tener que renunciar al alcohol de Riley e intenté alejarme.

Pero él me sujetó del brazo impidiéndomelo, porque él sabía el motivo por el que había ido ahí.

Ambos lo sabíamos.

Me entró en su casa y echó el pestillo mientras yo me dirigía corriendo hacia donde reposaba ese licor bendito que tanto necesitaba.

Tan rápido como me habían inundado las ganas de huir se habían desvanecido con la misma rapidez desde el mismo segundo que Riley me había entrado en su casa y había podido ver el alcohol de más cerca.

Sólo cuando el licor empezó a inundar mis venas los temblores cesaron un poco. Riley se mantuvo en silencio detrás de mí mientras le vaciaba tres botellas casi sin respirar.

—Así que llevabas peluca...—me dijo de repente al ver que ya me había tranquilizado un poco. Ya no temblaba, ahora todo me daba vueltas al estar completamente borracha y no podía pensar con claridad.

Pero prefería esa sensación a la otra en la que no podía dejar de temblar y necesitaba el alcohol.

Me giré y le enfrenté.

Asentí tímidamente.

—También lentillas... —ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero en ese momento sentía a Riley como mi salvador y mis labios se sinceraron con él.

Ya no podía pensar en él como un violador como cuando estaba sobria. Ahora sólo era el salvador que me había ayudado a calmarme.

—Me encantas de ambas formas, con peluca o sin, eres preciosa... —exclamó con una sonrisa lasciva y le vi relamerse los labios.

Tragué saliva y de repente noté que necesitaba más alcohol. Le di un trago largo a la botella que tenía en la mano.

Pero Riley ya se había cansado de esperar y me tomó de la mano guiándome hasta su habitación.

Yo no me resistí porque yo ya sabía que esto pasaría si venia aquí. Y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio siempre y cuando él me proporcionara lo que yo tanto necesitaba.

Olvidar.

Ya no me importaba nada y tiré mi moral y ética a la basura. Ahora sólo me importaba olvidar y sólo Riley me podía proporcionar eso.

Pero lamenté no perder la consciencia esa noche como las otras, porque tuve que ver cómo Riley me hacía el amor durante toda la noche y sinceramente no disfruté nada, incluso sentía asco a ratos, pero borraba el asco con más alcohol. Sólo así esa noche se convirtió en algo soportable.

Y llegados a cierto punto incluso olvidé el motivo que me había llevado a casa de Riley.

º º º

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente ya no lloré como la última vez, tampoco me moví, sino que me quedé mirando hacia la pared con expresión ausente.

Recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y cuando esas cartas me regresaron a la memoria tuve que levantarme de nuevo e ir a por más alcohol.

Riley estaba también despierto e intuyó rápidamente hacia dónde iba.

—Vas a dejarme seco —le escuché decir desde la cama con doble sentido, puse mueca de asco pero no dije nada, aunque me sentí inmediatamente mejor cuando el alcohol empezó a bajar por mi garganta— te lo has bebido casi todo.

Y se rió él sólo mientras yo me empezaba a sentir un poco mejor al tener ya el alcohol inundándome de nuevo las venas.

Regresé a la cama con él con dos botellas en la mano, una terminándomela de beber y otra que puse en la mesilla de noche para después.

Por la luz que se filtraba supe que era de mañana y que la escuela ya había empezado. Pero no iba a ir.

Ya todo me daba igual, la escuela, la gente, los problemas... todo. Sólo quería desaparecer y olvidar, y ya que lo primero no podía hacerlo, al menos lo segundo lo conseguía con el alcohol.

Riley seguía teniendo ganas de sexo a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche sin parar, pero por mí estaba bien siempre y cuando tuviera alcohol a mi lado.

Por lo que me volví a tumbar cuando me lo pidió y se puso encima de mí. Yo giré la cabeza y me quedé mirando la botella que reposaba en la mesilla de noche.

º º º

Allá sobre las cuatro de la tarde y cuando Riley de verdad se había quedado sin alcohol me levanté de la cama.

Se había quedado dormido hacía un rato y yo había terminado de vaciarle la última botella. Me vestí en silencio y antes de irme miré en su nevera, me hice una comida rápida que me hizo sentir un poco mejor, los mareos aún seguían por el hambre y tras comer un poco me sentí algo mejor.

Una vez terminé de comer salí de esa casa y volví a la mía.

Donde me encontré a mi padre durmiendo a pierna suelta con botellas vacías a su alrededor, confirmando así la teoría de que se había gastado parte del dinero que había conseguido en la casa de empeño en alcohol.

Subí a mi habitación y vi que tenía un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas en ambos móviles. Miré primero el móvil de Kelia.

Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Edward y cinco mensajes en los que me preguntaba que si iba ir el próximo viernes a Eclipse, que por qué no le respondía, que quería oír mi voz. También me decía que me echaba de menos y esperaba verme pronto y bla bla bla.

En mi móvil las llamadas y mensajes eran de Emmett y los demás. Me preguntaban qué me había pasado, por qué había faltado a la escuela y más bla bla bla.

Me importaba todo un comino a estas alturas, por lo que ignoré ambos móviles y me fui a bañar al cuarto de baño.

Pero cuando me desvestía delante del espejo noté que algo había cambiado en mí. El reflejo que me devolvía el espejo no era yo, sólo era una cascara vacía.

Mis ojos estaban perdidos y ausentes, la comisura de mis labios casi tocaban el suelo y mi expresión parecía la de una muerta. Y en cierta forma así era, estaba muerta en vida.

No soporté mirarme al espejo mucho rato más y me metí en la bañera intentando ahogar todas mis penas, pero no funcionó y a pesar de que aún tenía alcohol en mis venas volví a sentir la necesidad de beber más.

º º º

Llené un vaso de agua fría y fui hacia el salón, donde derramé el agua en la cara de mi padre.

Éste se despertó sobresaltado y me miró confuso.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —me gritó molesto al darse cuenta de que le había echado agua en la cara.

—Eso te podría preguntar yo a ti. ¿Qué haces? —noté que mi tono a pesar de intentar ser enfadado y molesto no sonaba así, sino que sonaba vacío. Todo en mí estaba vacío—. ¿Por qué te gastaste el dinero de la casa de empeño en alcohol?

Mi padre me miró avergonzado y se secó con las manos un poco el rostro.

—Y-yo... lo siento, sólo gasté una parte, lo necesitaba...

Le miré por unos segundos sin decir nada, seguramente mi padre pensaba que le estaba juzgando, nada más lejos de la verdad. En realidad me estaba viendo a mí misma reflejada en él.

Ambos eramos unos borrachos que habían perdido el control de sus vidas. Con la diferencia de que yo no nos ponía en riesgo cada dos por tres como él. Y ese dinero era para evitar volver a recibir una visita de esos tipos a los que mi padre les debía dinero.

—¿Cuánto dinero te queda? —pregunté al fin.

Papá suspiró y sacó su cartera mientras empezaba a contar.

—Seiscientos dólares —me respondió en un tono avergonzado que me hizo sospechar.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Y cuánto sacaste en la casa de empeño? —traducido: "_¿Cuánto te has gastado en alcohol?_".

Ni siquiera pudo mirarme para responderme.

—Ochocientos dólares...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, de no haber malgastado doscientos dólares en alcohol ahora sólo nos faltarían reunir otros doscientos dólares, una cantidad mucho menor que habría sido más fácil de reunir. Pero teniendo ahora la casa saqueada ¿de dónde sacábamos cuatrocientos dólares?

Y ya estábamos a martes, no faltaba tanto para el viernes.

º º º

Mi padre no había soportado estar mucho rato en casa y ya había salido, él decía que se iba a pescar, pero no se lo creía ni él. Eso sí, si iba a "pescar" se iba sin dinero, le había confiscado los seiscientos dólares.

Pero cuando noté que yo misma tenía el impulso de gastármelos en alcohol los metí en el joyero, al lado del collar de Kelia.

Esas dos cosas eran sagradas, no podía tocarlas, las necesitaba.

No serían más de las seis y media cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta. Por sus voces alegres y las conversaciones entusiastas que oí desde afuera supe que eran Emmett, Jasper y las chicas.

Pero no les abrí.

Fingí que no estaba en casa y se terminaron yendo.

No quería ver a nadie. Ni siquiera soportaba verme a mí misma, mucho menos quería verlos a ellos. Además, no quería que me vieran en ese estado, se veía a leguas que no estaba bien y no quería un interrogatorio sobre qué me pasaba.

Tampoco es como si pudiera contarles la verdad, este era un problema que sólo nos afectaba a mi padre y a mí. Ya había metido a Emmett en suficiente riesgo la última vez cuando me defendió de esos tipos, no quería ser la culpable de que si las cosas salían mal le pasara algo.

Y ése era tan sólo uno de mis problemas. Otro es que si antes no tenía autoestima y me sentía insignificante ahora me sentía peor que eso, me sentía una puta que no valía nada.

Me menospreciaba y me daba asco sólo mirarme en el espejo.

Pero lo que de verdad me tenía ahora más mal eran las cartas de la mujer que me trajo al mundo. En las que le pedía a mi padre perdón por haberse ido y me echaba a mi la culpa, le decía que no soportaba verme a mi viva, que cuando me veía sólo podía pensar en que Kelia debería ser la que siguiera viva y no yo. Donde le pedía que me dejara en un orfanato y se dieran ellos otra oportunidad. Y por la fecha de esa carta yo apenas tenía diez años. Con diez años y tras tres años de abandono mi madre pretendía que mi padre me dejara abandonada en un orfanato para que ellos dos pudieran seguir con su vida lejos de mí.

Había otras cartas en las que sólo se desahogaba, como si lo necesitara. Le decía a papá que se preguntaba muchas veces qué habría sido de ellos si no hubieran tenido gemelas y que incluso muchas veces había deseado incluso que yo hubiera nacido muerta y sólo hubiera sobrevivido Kelia al parto. Que así habrían podido superar su pérdida. Pero que yo era la culpable de que ella no pudiera recuperar la cordura estando con nosotros, que por eso había tenido que huir.

Carta tras carta le decía a mi padre de mil y una forma que yo era la culpable de todo, que nunca debí nacer, que aún había esperanza para ellos si me dejaban en un orfanato. Que sólo así conseguirían volver a ser una familia.

Pero sin duda mi carta "preferida" fue la última que le escribió a mi padre en mi cumpleaños número quince. Tras esa carta nunca más volvió a escribir, o al menos papá no había conservado cartas posteriores.

Aún recordaba letra a letra esa abominable carta.

_Querido Charlie..._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te escribí la primera carta. No me has respondido a ninguna y eso me duele. Me duele porque te sigo amando como el primer día que nos conocimos en el instituto. Supe enseguida que eras el hombre de mi vida._

_Muchas chicas intentaban llamar tu atención, pero tú sólo tenías ojos para mí, eso me hacía extremadamente feliz. Y aún más cuando me pediste ser tu novia. Fueron los años más maravillosos de mi vida. Por no hablar de nuestra boda... me sentía la mujer más dichosa y feliz del universo. _

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos mudamos a vivir juntos a esa pequeña casa en Seattle? Llevaba un tiempo abandonada, pero entre los dos convertimos esa casa en nuestro hogar. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada me pregunté qué había hecho para merecer tal felicidad._

_Y cuando pusieron en mis brazos a Kelia por primera vez te juro que sentí que no le podía pedir nada más a la vida. Ella era la luz de mis ojos y no podía apartar la mirada de ella._

_Luego llegó Isabella... por lo que me separaron de mi pequeña Kelia y me ayudaron a traer a Isabella al mundo. Te juro que me sentí feliz cuando el doctor dijo que eran gemelas, de verdad que sí. Sin embargo... cuando me pusieron en los brazos a Isabella... no sentí lo mismo que había sentido con Kelia._

_Era diferente y tú nunca me lo perdonaste. Nunca me perdonaste que no las pudiera ver igual. Pero eran tan diferentes... tú decías que eso eran tonterías mías, que era imposible que fueran diferentes incluso en el mismo momento en el que nacieron. Pero yo lo sentía así, cuando las tuve a ambas en mis brazos no pude sentir lo mismo por Isabella que sentí por Kelia por mucho que la tuviera en mis brazos._

_Pero no me malentiendas, eso no quiere decir que no quisiera a Isabella, la quería... pero nunca de igual forma que a Kelia. Y cuando crecieron la diferencia entre ellas creció tanto que se convirtió en algo abismal. _

_A veces me arrepiento de no haber intentado acercarme más a Isabella, pero me centré tanto en Kelia que casi sin darme cuenta dejé de considerar a Isabella como mi hija. En mi interior yo sólo sentía como hija propia a Kelia. Y cuando ella murió... juro que intenté salir adelante, intentaba pensar todos los días que a tu lado y al de Isabella conseguiría reponerme. _

_Pero no pude... en mi interior no soportaba ver a Isabella, la detestaba. Era algo irracional y sin sentido, pero la odiaba por seguir viva y recordarme que mi pequeña Kelia estaba muerta. No me parecía justo._

_Y mi corazón se empezó a oscurecer hasta tal punto que a veces rezaba a Dios para pedirle que se llevara a Isabella, que sólo así conseguiría sanar, pero no me hizo caso y yo no pude aguantar más. _

_Si Dios no me escuchaba tenía que hacer algo y decidí marcharme._

_Pero estos años separada de ti me han hecho darme cuenta que sin ti no puedo sanar, sigo tan enamorada como el primer día y te necesito. Por favor te lo pido, reconsidera lo de dejar a Isabella en un orfanato y reunirte conmigo. Ella estará bien y cuando consiga recuperarme podemos buscarla para intentar volver a ser una familia. _

_Pero te necesito para ello. Está en tus manos que intentemos volver a ser una familia. Por mi parte esta será la última carta que te escriba, si no me respondes entenderé que ya no amas y que renuncias a mí para siempre. _

_Y respecto a Isabella... sé que hoy es su cumpleaños, cumple quince años... hoy también sería el cumpleaños de Kelia... cómo ha pasado el tiempo ¿verdad, Charlie? En fin, dale recuerdos a Isabella y felicítala de mi parte. _

_Y piensa en lo mejor a la larga, lo mejor es que volvamos a ser una familia, ambos nos necesitamos mutuamente para sanar. Nunca lo olvides._

_Con amor, de tu esposa._

_Renée Swan_

Lo peor de todo era saber que mi madre siempre había tenido razón.

Mi padre debió dejarme en el orfanato y huir con mi madre. Al menos así mi padre y yo no estaríamos en este estado. Puede que les hubiera odiado a ambos por abandonarme, pero también sé que a la larga lo habría superado y habría sido más feliz que llevando la vida que llevaba ahora.

Cualquier vida era mejor que "esto" que estaba viviendo. Si es que se le puede llamar vida a la miserable existencia que llevaba...

Aunque sin duda la primera opción que tuvo mi madre era la mejor. La de rezarle a Dios para que me llevara con él... ojalá Dios la hubiera escuchado.

Así todos nos habríamos evitado mucho sufrimiento. Ellos habrían podido seguir juntos y al no estar yo mi madre no hubiera huido, tal vez habrían tenido más hijos y se habrían repuesto de la pérdida de Kelia.

Mi madre no es que hubiera sufrido mucho con mi fallecimiento que digamos... tal vez papá sí, pero con Renée se habría repuesto.

Al fin y al cabo consiguió superar lo de Kelia, lo que le hundió fue el abandono de mamá. Eso es lo que le convirtió en un borracho que bebía para no recordar.

Me sentía culpable de estar como estábamos. Yo era la responsable de todo y esa carta de mi madre me hizo abrir los ojos. Todas las opciones que proponía mi madre en sus cartas eran válidas, todas llevaban al mismo punto: mi no existencia.

Eso les habría traído felicidad a todos.

Y me odiaba por haber nacido y seguir respirando cuando Kelia ya no podía. El universo se había equivocado al llevarse a Kelia, tendría que haberme llevado a mí...

* * *

**Para los que me preguntan que cuándo actualizo lo hago todos los lunes ;)**

**Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión y nos leemos en el siguiente ^^**


End file.
